Gravity Falls: Otro verano de misterios Cortos
by Zasumi
Summary: Historias cortas que ocurrieron durante el transcurso del fic "Gravity Falls: Otro verano de Misterio"
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola, hola, HOLA! Aqui Zasumi quien los extraño mucho :3 ¿y ustedes a mi, verdad? Trayendoles el primero de los seis cortos que escribire antes de continuar con el capitulo 21 del fic.

Pequeños datos a analizar... Estos "Cortos" transcurren durante el fic original "Gravity Falls: Otro verano de misterios" Contienen algunas historias graciosas que supuestamente ocurrieron durante estos primeros veinte capitulos (al menos la mayoria ocurriran durante ese lapso) Es deber de ustedes hubicar cronologicamente en que punto de la historia pudieron haber ocurrido. Esto lo hago para no mantenerlos sin nada mio en lo que termino de organizar mis ideas acerca de la segunda mitad :) Extraño mucho sus reviews gente asi que espero que tambien me comenten que les parecieron estas mini historias :) Nos vemos, probablemente no demore mucho en subir las seis primeras y luego ya sabes a continuar con la segunda mitad :) Realmente los extrañe mucho es bueno estar de vuelta por aqui.

Guia de Dipper de lo inexplicable: La estupidez de Craig.

La cámara apunta a Dipper, este se aclara la garganta y sonríe.

-¿Ya está encendido Mabel?-Pregunto Dipper mirándola confundido.

Mabel mostro su pulgar frente a la cámara.

Dipper sonrió.-Bien, bienvenidos a otro capítulo de la guía de lo inexplicable con Dipper Pines, déjenme mostrarles la anomalía número 2.483 "La estupidez de Craig"-Dipper muestra un letrero mientras dice esto con el número de la anomalía.

-Oh vamos Dipper-Se escucha la voz de Mabel.

-¿Qué?

-Eso no tiene nada de paranormal-Se volvió escuchar la voz de Mabel detrás de la cámara.

-En su caso definitivamente lo es, ese chico no es normal, nada más míralo-Dipper señala a Craig y Mabel apunta la cámara hacia él, este levanta la mirada de sus historietas para ver a Mabel y le sonríe.

-¿Viste cómo me miro?-Pregunto Mabel emocionada.

-No por suerte… Mabel estas apuntando la cámara al lado equivocado ¿Mabel?-Dipper se acerca a tomar la cámara para apuntarla hacia sí mismo.

Después de un momento Dipper está ahora en su habitación con Mabel.

-Mabel deja de distraerte esta es una investigación seria-Dijo Dipper mientras trataba de mostrar un plano en el que había evaluado distintas actitudes por parte de Craig.

-"seria" ¿En serio Dipper?-Pregunto Mabel un tanto escéptica.

Dipper decidio ignorar la respuesta de su hermana y continuo hablando-Como estaba diciendo. Los últimos días e evaluado distintas actitudes por parte de Craig y me he dado cuenta que es como si supiera como ganarse a todo el mundo…

-Creo que estas exagerando, solo es un chico simpático es todo-Contesto Mabel.

-¿Si es tan simpático donde están sus otros amigos?-Replico Dipper.

-Tal vez es tímido…-Contesto Mabel.

-Mabel el chico se acercó a nosotros no nosotros a él-Replico Dipper.

-Habla por ti yo me acerque a él aquella vez en la piscina…

-Grr…-Dipper suspiro.- ¿Podemos continuar con el video por favor? Tendré que recordar editar esta parte…

Se volvió a mostrar a Dipper esta vez parado fuera de la cabaña.

-Como estaba diciendo e evaluado a Craig en distintos frentes… cuando charla con Soos…

Dipper se encontraba tomando notas en su libreta cuando escucho una charla entre Soos y Craig.

-Oye Soos ¿Te gustan las luchas? Sabes tengo algunas entradas para una auténtica batalla de lucha esta noche-Dijo Craig mostrándole los boletos.

-Wow ¿Me estas invitando? Viejo adoro esos eventos-Soos se veía muy emocionado.

-Claro que si Soos, eres un ejemplo a seguir para mi sabes-Craig sonrió tocando el hombro de Soos.

Soos conmovido en lágrimas lo abrazo mientras Dipper veía esto extrañado.

De vuelta a la actualidad Mabel volvió a hablar.

-Creo que estas volviendo a sentir celos de Craig porque está ganándose a Soos-Comento Mabel aun escéptica.

-Hay más…-Volvió a mencionar Dipper.

Días antes en el centro comercial Mabel, Candy, Grenda, Craig y Dipper salieron a comer helados.

-Hey Grenda he oído que tienes un novio varón de Austria, eso es genial sabes-Craig sonaba muy amistoso mientras hablaba.

-Oh si a veces es sofocante, pero lo quiero-Comento Grenda sonriente.

Candy y Mabel estaban emocionadas con el rumbo de la conversación que tomo Craig mientras Dipper se notaba aburrido.

-Candy he oído que eres muy lista, puede ser que necesite algo de tu ayuda cuando empiece la escuela, tu sabes aquí entre nos… no soy tan bueno-Comento Craig tratando de sonar humilde.

-No me sorprende-Comento Dipper con ironía.

-Por supuesto que te ayudare Craig-Contesto Candy alegre por la manera en que Craig le pido el favor.

-¿No es genial?-Comento Mabel emocionada.

Dipper volvió a la realidad frente a Mabel.

-Muy bien ¿Y todo esto que quiere probar? ¿Qué no te agrada Craig por ser agradable?-Pregunto Mabel un tanto disgustada.

-Solo digo que es muy sospechoso-Comento Dipper caminando hacia la casa para luego tropezar con el pie de alguien cayendo al suelo.

-Oh ¿eres tu Pines? Lo siento no te vi allá abajo-Comento Craig para luego reír.

-Corrijo es agradable con todos, menos conmigo-Comento Dipper poniéndose de pie.

-Estoy segura que ya se llevaran bien-Mabel sonaba optimista.

-No me imagino llevándome bien con un sujeto como el nunca-Refuto Dipper mientras se ponía de pie.

Más tarde ambos volvieron a su habitación.

-En resumen Craig se ha ganado a todos en esta casa de manera sospechosa a excepción mía porque no confió en el, su acercamiento también es muy sospechoso y si contamos los diversos accidentes a su alrededor vale la pena tenerle un ojo encima, eso es todo en la Guía de lo paranormal de hoy, prometiendo traer algo más paranormal la próxima vez.

Mabel se paró frente a la cámara mostrando un letrero "Denle like si creen que Dipper simplemente esta celoso"

-Ya basta Mabel-Dijo Dipper un tanto disgustado.

Guía de Deportes de Mabel.

Mabel mostraba sus uñas frente a la maquina cada una con una letra con su nombre completando "Mabel"

-Y eso es todo para la guía de pintarse las uñas de Mabel-Dijo Mabel alegre.

-Tus ojos están lagrimeando ¿Qué sustancia usaste?-Pregunto Dipper preocupado.

-No lo sé lo encontré en el maletín del tío Ford-Contesto Mabel sonriendo.

-¡Tío Ford!-Grito Dipper preocupado.

*Inserte Opening de las guías de Mabel*

Mabel se encuentra en la habitación que comparte con Dipper, este se encuentra pensativo mirando su tabla de eventos paranormales.

-¡Deportes! Parte importante de la vida que promueve la competitividad, el trabajo en equipo y la vida sana y como saben yo soy una experta en deportes-Mabel se señaló a si misma mientras mostraba sus fotos de campeona de mini golf- Tanto que me tome la libertad de inventar un juego de mi creación "Mabel-Ball".

-No estoy seguro de esto Mabel…-Dijo Dipper acercándose.

-Editado-Dijo Mabel haciendo desaparecer a Dipper- Como decía mientras mis amigas y Soos terminan de preparar el campo para una sana partida de Mabel-ball yo entrevistare al pueblo así que dime Gravity Falls ¿Cuál es tu deporte favorito?

Stan se encontraba en la tienda atendiendo a los clientes.

-Kickboxing-Dijo Stan mientras disimuladamente tomaba la billetera de un turista.

Soos se encontraba sentado en la sala con Melody.

-Lucha libre-Dijo Soos.

La abuela de Soos dormía durante su entrevista en la cocina.

En una de las calles de Gravity Falls

-Bola muerte-Dijo Toby Decidido.

En un parque de Gravity Falls

-Básquet-Dijo Nate.

-Futbol-Dijo Lee.

-¡Básquet!-Contesto Nate dándole un golpe a Lee.

-¡Futbol!-Replico Lee golpeando a Nate y ambos empezaron a luchar.

En el parque de patinaje del pueblo.

-Tú sabes, patinaje soy prácticamente un experto en esto-Dijo Guideon apoyándose en su patineta para luego caer al suelo.

En el centro comercial.

-Minigolf, número uno no lo olvides-Dijo Pacifica señalando a Mabel y guiñando un ojo a la cámara.

En el restaurante de Linda Susan entrevistaron a Wendy y Tambry.

-Solemos salir a correr-Comento Wendy con una sonrisa.

-Todas las mañanas-Agrego Tambry.

Robbie se encontraba en el cementerio cerca de su casa:

-Mata gente… ¿verdad Thompson?-Dijo Robbie lanzándole un pelotazo a Thompson.

Ford se encontraba en su recamara.

-Ajedrez, nada más estimulante que usar tu mente-Dijo Ford bastante apasionado al hablar de dicho deporte de intelecto.

Finalmente Mabel volvió a su habitación.

-Luego de entrevistar a todo el pueblo he decidido usar a dos de mis personas favoritas para estrenar mi juego de Mabel-ball primero les presento a Craig-Mabel trajo a Craig frente a la cámara- Y ahora a mi hermano Dipper-Mabel trajo a Dipper frente a la cámara.

-¿Para quién hacemos esto?-Pregunto Craig confundido.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo Craig-Contesto Dipper cruzándose de brazos.

-Ustedes dos van a competir en bola Mabel.

-¿Un juego inventado por ti?-Pregunto Dipper con algo de desconfianza.

-No es justo que nos hagas jugar esto Mabel-Comento Craig.

-Nunca pensé decir esto, pero estoy de acuerdo con Craig-Dipper se notaba inseguro al respecto.

-Si digo, Dipper perdería en cualquier cosa contra mí en segundos-Comento Craig orgulloso.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunto Dipper mirando a Craig enojado.

-Ya me oíste Pines-Contesto Craig cruzándose de brazos.

-Juguemos-Dipper se sentía determinado a vencer a Craig.

-Muy bien, si ya está arreglado síganme-Dijo Mabel sonriendo ante la oportuna rivalidad entre su hermano y el moreno.

Detrás de la cabaña Soos, Candy y Grenda acababan de terminar de improvisar una mezcla muy extraña de un campo de Mini-golf, futbol, básquet, tenis entre otros deportes.

-¡Ta-ran! ¿Qué les parece?-Pregunto Mabel alegre.

-Solo son un montón de cosas de varios deportes-Comento Dipper.

-Lo sé, soy una genio. De esto trata el Mabel Ball… El primero en anotar tres puntos de algún deporte gana. ¡A jugar!-Grito Mabel soplando un silbato.

Craig estaba parado de un lado de la cancha y Dipper de él otro.

-Soos será el encargado de la seguridad-Dijo Mabel señalando a Soos.

-Tranquilos me asegurare de que nadie salga herido-Comento Soos para casualmente golpear su mano con el martillo que traía. Melody rápidamente se acercó a vendar la mano herida de Soos.

-Y yo seré la jueza…-Mabel se sentó en un puesto alto curiosamente muy parecido al que usa el salvavidas en la piscina de Gravity Falls.

-¿Ese no es el puesto de salvavidas de la piscina de Gravity Falls?-Pregunto Dipper.

Mientras tanto en la piscina de Gravity Falls.

-¡Northwest se supone que cuidaras el puesto de salvavidas estas despedida!-Grito Agua-clara para luego echarse a llorar.

-Como sea-Dijo Pacifica yéndose.

De nuevo detrás de la cabaña.

-Lo tome prestado, al igual que todo lo demás-Contesto Mabel.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Esa es una mala idea Mabel!-Grito Dipper preocupado.

Mabel soplo su silbato.- ¡Ha jugar!-Grito iniciando el juego.

Antes de que Dipper se diera cuenta este ya había recibido un pelotazo de parte de Craig.

-Primer punto para Craig-Anuncio Mabel.

Grenda movió el tablero que decía Craig marcando su primer punto.

Craig tomo el balón de baloncesto y se preparó para encestar.

-Si calculamos el radio de curvatura y la velocidad del viento…-Dipper tomo una bola de quemados mientras observaba a Craig.

Craig lanzo con la intensión de encestar, pero Dipper lanzo el balón de mata gente, al final el balón dio contra el estómago de Craig marcando un punto y el balón de baloncesto encesto marcando un segundo punto por parte de Dipper.

Candy subio dos puntos para Dipper en esa jugada.

-¡Eso es trampa!-Grito Craig poniéndose de pie.

-Lo siento Craig, pero la ventaja de Dipper es ser un cerebrito así que para mi cuenta-Contesto Mabel.

Craig no refuto solo se puso de pie y tomo la pelota de futbol con sus pies observando el arco en la parte del campo de Dipper, sin pensarlo dos veces Craig pateo la pelota esta dio en la cara de Dipper para luego caer dentro del arco marcando un punto para Craig.

Grenda subió otro punto para Craig.

Soos se acercó a Dipper.-Viejo ¿Cuántos dedos vez aquí?-Pregunto Soos.

-No lo sé Soos tu mano esta vendada-Contesto Dipper.

-¡Esta bien!-Anuncio Soos.

Tanto Craig como Dipper tomaron su lugar en sus lados del campo.

-Ríndete Pines, es obvio que el mejor deportista aquí soy yo-Dijo Craig señalándose a sí mismo.

-No necesito eso para vencerte Craig-Contesto Dipper.

Dipper y Craig intentaron anotar un punto en minigolf, pero ambos eran terribles. Dipper intento patear el balón de futbol, pero tampoco era muy buena, Craig intento hacer un punto con una raqueta de tenis, pero nunca había practicado el deporte antes, Dipper intento ganar en ajedrez, pero Craig simplemente ignoro el juego sabiendo que si él no jugaba Dipper tampoco podría jugar, finalmente ambos optaron por colocarse los guantes de box.

-He querido hacer esto hace mucho tiempo Pines-Dijo Craig golpeando sus puños.

-Nos conocemos hace unos días, pero lo mismo digo-Contesto Dipper.

Ambos corrieron el uno hacia el otro dispuestos a golpearse cuando de repente sono la sirena de la policía y llego el comisario Blubs acompañado del oficial Durland.

-Se nos ha avisado que hay muchos objetos robados y queríamos saber si sabían al…go….-El comisario se sorprendió al ver todo los objetos robados en el pateo de la cabaña del misterio.

Más adelante Mabel apareció frente a la cámara detrás de unos barrotes.

-Y esto es todo por la guía de deportes de Mabel, quizá luego aprendamos de la guía de qué hacer cuando te encierran con dos personas que se llevan mal-Dijo Mabel y luego la cámara enfoco a Craig y a Dipper.

-¡Yo iba a ganar!-Grito Craig.

-¡En tus sueños! ¡Estaba a punto de vencerte!-Grito Dipper.

Mabel suspiro.

Reparando con Soos. part. 1

Soos se encuentra parado en sala de mantenimiento de la cabaña del misterio y detrás se puede ver a Guideon.

-¡Repara todo con Soos!-Dijo Soos

*Empieza el opening de reparando con Soos*

-Hola y bienvenidos a reparando con Soos el show en el que siempre olvido que no debo apoyarme en objetos filosos-Comento Soos al ver que se había hecho un corte en el dedo con los dientes de una sierra.

Soos está siendo vendado por Melody.- ¿Y bien que puedo reparar hoy?-Pregunto Soos observando a Guideon.

-Sí, veras… vi tu serie en internet y creí que podrías ayudarme, mi patineta se rompió mientras hacía algo genial en ella… tú sabes…-Dijo Guideon acercándose a Soos con la patineta rota.

Unas horas antes…

Guideon intentaba hacer una pirueta en su patineta, pero este se tropezó cayendo al suelo.

-¡Estúpida patineta! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida!-Grito Guideon tomando la patineta para luego golpearla contra un poste de luz, pero la patineta reboto golpeando a Guideon en su cara, despues está rodo hasta la pista siendo pisoteada por el tráiler del padre de Wendy.

Actualidad…

-En fin… ¿Puedes arreglarla? La necesito para impresionar a una bella señorita-Dijo Guideon mientras observaba a Mabel pasar por fuera de la habitación.

-¡Has invocado mis poderes de reparador Guideon!-Dijo Soos poniéndose de pie.

-¿Tus qué? O ¿no iras a hacer eso de la mala edición, verdad?-Pregunto Guideon

De repente Soos levanto sus manos mientras se pegaba la imagen de unos rayos sobre ellos, después la aparición de un aura que demostraba poder, un esqueleto fue pegado en la imagen y Soos hizo como si disparara una especie de hadouken.

-Espero que sirva…-Murmuro Guideon.

Luego de un momento Soos reparo la tabla de Guideon.

-Ya está-Anuncio Soos mostrándole a Guideon su tabla.

-¡Viejo esta como nueva!-Grito Guideon emocionado tratando de tomar la tabla.

-¡No es suficiente!-Dijo Soos alejando la tabla de las manos de Guideon.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto Guideon irritado.

-¡No es suficientemente asombrosa!-Contesto Soos haciendo gestos con la mano.

-¿De que estas hablando?-Pregunto Guideon.

"Ajuste" "encerado" "instalación de motor totalmente legal" "pegar calcomanías de jaguares"

-¡Esta listo!-Anuncio Soos mostrándole su nueva patineta mejorada a Guideon. Ahora era negra con calcolmanias de flacas, un motor improvisado y una imagen enorme de la cara de un jaguar debajo.

-¡Wow se ve genial!-Grito Guideon emocionado.

-¡Vamos! ¡Pruébala ahora mismo niño!-Grito Soos emocionado.

-Claro que lo hare, pero antes necesito un favor-Dijo Guideon.

Despues de unas horas Soos llego junto a Mabel al parque de patinaje.

-¿Estás seguro que están vendiendo calcomanías adorables aquí Soos?-Pregunto Mabel confundida.

-Eso creí oír-Mintio Soos.

En ese momento llego Guideon con su nueva patineta, unos lentes de sol negros y una casaca de cuero negra.

-¿ehm? ¿Guideon?-Pregunto Mabel confundida.

-Prepárate para ver como vuelo nena-Dijo Guideon subiéndose a su patineta.

-Guideon eso no se ve nada segu…-Mabel trato de detenerlo, pero Guideon se dejó ir en la patineta cayendo en el medio tubo.

Gracias al enserado en las ruedas la patineta de Guideon alcanzo gran velocidad rapidamente, el albino la pasaba muy mal tratando de mantener el equilibro a tal velocidad.

-¡Están viendo eso!-Grito uno de los chicos en el parque de patinaje y los demás también vieron a Guideon impresionados.

Guideon volteo al notar que todos lo alababan y sonrió, pero Mabel aun no parecía interesada. Guideon decidió usar su arma secreta el motor de la patineta, al encenderlo este salió disparado diez metros hacia arriba al impulsarse en una rampa, su patineta cayó al suelo explotando frente a la comisaria de Gravity Falls y Guideon quedó atorado en un árbol.

Después de un rato unos paramedicos subieron a Guideon a una camilla.

-¡Hey Guideon! Antes de irte ¿Cuánto califica la patineta?-Pregunto Soos acercándose al adolescente en la camilla.

Guideon se notaba muy enojado, pero de repente se le acercaron los chicos del parque.

-¡Estuviste increíble Alegria!-Grito uno de ellos.

-¡Si! Creíamos que eras un perdedor-Comento otro.

-¡Eres asombroso!-Dijo una chica.

Guideon sonrió.-Diez de diez-Dijo Guideon antes de ser metido dentro del ambulancia.

-¡Wuju!-Grito Soos emocionado.

-Yo aun no entiendo nada de lo que acaba de suceder-Comento Mabel.

-Disculpe ¿usted hizo esa patineta?-Pregunto el comisario Blubs.

-Si…-Contesto Soos.

-Me temo que tendrá que acompañarnos-Dijo el agente.

Soos fue llevado a la comisaria y Mabel se encogio de hombros.

XI CFKXI

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos y perdon por la demora estuve algo ocupado con los examenes finales y despues tuve un poco de falta de inspiracion, pero estoy seguro que ahora comenzare a avanzar mas rapido con los cortos, parece que seran entr segun mis calculos... :) Ya termine de organizarme en cuantoa los proximos 20 capitulos del fic original asi que estoy muy emocionado. Probablemente este empezando dicho fic en Diciembre no se si a mediados o a principios de Diciembre jeje. Como siempre mi respuesta a sus reviews al final del capitulo :D Espero que disfruten estos cortos.**

 **Guía de lo inexplicable de Dipper: La sombra.**

Dipper se encontraba parado en el pórtico de la cabaña del misterio.

-Hola a todos y bienvenidos a otro capítulo de la guía de lo inexplicable con Dipper Pines, esta vez la anomalía 2.601 La sombra.-Dipper mostro un cartel con el número de clasificación de la anomalía-Verán hace unas horas en una de mis expediciones por el bosque de Gravity Falls, Mabel y yo tuvimos un encuentro cercano con una misteriosa criatura-Dijo Dipper tratando de sonar interesante.

Unas horas antes…

-¿Estas segura que este es un atajo Mabel?-Pregunto Dipper mirando confundido a su alrededor.

-No-Se escuchó la voz de Mabel dando a entender que ella tenía la cámara en ese momento.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Mabel!-Dipper se comenzó a exasperar cuando de repente escucho un ruido detrás de unos arbustos-¿Escuchaste eso?-Pregunto Dipper mirando a su hermana.

-¿Escuchar que?-Pregunto Mabel.

De nuevo se volvieron a mover varios arbustos, luego se rompieron algunas ramas en los árboles.

-¡Dame eso!-Dijo Dipper tomando la cámara y buscando a la criatura.

Frente a la cámara no se logró ver bien a la criatura ya que esta paso a gran velocidad solo una sombra correr de un lado a otro.

Actualidad…

Dipper se encontraba mirando la cámara y Craig se había acercado con los brazos cruzados.

-La criatura pasó muy rápido, pero cuando logramos bajar la velocidad de la grabación pudimos ver una sombra-Explico Dipper mostrando la grabación.

-Esto es una tontería Pines-Dijo Craig tras revisar el video.

-Nadie te pidió tu opinión Craig-Dipper dirigió la cámara hacia el moreno.

-Debió ser algún animal del bosque… ¿Por qué para ti todo tiene que ser paranormal? Es decir en este mundo hay más que monstruos y criaturas mágicas-Craig se cruzó de brazos.

-Apoyo a Craig en esto Dipper-Dijo Mabel parándose junto al moreno-Tal vez estas exagerando.

-Si… tienes razón Mabel… tal vez sea un lindo y adorable animal del bosque, bueno iré a buscarlo-Dijo Dipper astutamente dirigiéndose al bosque.

-¡Espera te acompaño!-Grito Mabel emocionada siguiendo a Dipper.

-Esto es tan estúpido…-Comento Craig siguiéndolos.

Más tarde ya dentro del bosque los tres adolescentes llegaron al lugar en el que Mabel y Dipper vieron a la criatura.

-Es aquí, busquen chicos deben haber huellas por aquí en algún lado-Dipper comenzó a revisar la zona.

Mabel tomo unos frutos de un arbusto y los comió mientras miraba alrededor, por otro lado Craig solo se quedó cruzado de brazos con una expresión escéptica.

-Pines en serio ríndete, sé que tu sótano es aburrido, pero no hay nada a…-La frase de Craig se vio interrumpida cuando una criatura paso entre sus piernas derribándolo y haciéndolo caer al suelo-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!-El moreno parecía alterado.

-¡Ja! ¡Te lo dije!-Grito Dipper siguiendo a la criatura con la cámara.

Mabel y Craig corrieron detrás de Dipper hasta que este se detuvo enfocando la silueta de la criatura con su cámara.

-Es más pequeño de lo que pensé, pero probablemente sea horrible y feroz lo capturare con precaución-Dijo Dipper observando a la criatura.

-Pines esto puede ser peligroso así que por favor no dudes en intentar atraparlo-Dijo Craig observando a la criatura.

-Arrójale algo como en pokemon- Sugirió Mabel lanzando una fruta que la criatura ignoro.

-Esto no es un juego Mabel-Dipper suspiro y le dio la cámara a Mabel-Deséenme suerte-El joven Pines se acercó despacio a la criatura, pero al verla de cerca Dipper pareció sorprendido por lo que tanto Craig como Mabel movidos por su curiosidad se acercaron. Para sorpresa de todos la criatura conocida como "The shadow" no era otra cosa que una masa pequeña y cuadrúpeda color rosa, con ojos de cachorro, con una diminuta cola y forma semi-redonda.

-Aww… es adorable ¿Podemos quedárnoslo?-Pregunto Mabel emocionada.

Craig se partió de risa en el suelo-¡Vaya monstruo atrapaste Pines! Solo es una tonta bola rosada-Grito Craig burlándose. De repente la criatura se desperté y mostro unos dientes grandes y afilados como una piraña para luego abalanzarse contra Craig.

-Quizá no era horrible, pero si era feroz-Se burló Dipper riendo ante el predicamento de Craig.

De repente la criatura paro de atacar a Craig y salto a atacar a Dipper, ahora ambos adolescentes sufrían el ataque de la criatura.

Más tarde se pudo ver a Craig y Dipper con la ropa desgarrada y varios rasguños en la cara y brazos temblando.

-Y eso es todo por la guía de lo inexplicable de hoy chicos… Creo que será mejor dejar a esa criatura en paz…-Dijo Dipper bastante perturbado.

-¡La criatura otra vez!-Grito Craig señalando al bosque, luego la criatura salto a atacar a ambos adolescentes.

-¡Vete! ¡Fuera!-Gritaba Mabel mientras le arrojaba frutas.

 **Guía de Citas de Mabel (parte 2)**

Craig y Dipper se encontraban arrojando una botella de plástico con algo de agua al aire parados en el pórtico de la cabaña del misterio.

Craig tomo una botella y la lanzo al aire está giro y cayó al suelo Craig la miro bastante decepcionado, luego Dipper tomo la botella y la lanzo al aire esta giro y cayó al suelo.

En ese momento llego Mabel trayendo puestos unos lentes de sol negros caminando junto a Waddles. Este se puso de pie entre ambos chicos, Mabel recogió la botella y la lanzo al aire está cayo de forma vertical sobre Waddles.

I am the one, don't weigh a ton  
Don't need a gun to get respect upon the street  
Under the sun, the bastard son  
Will pop the Glock to feed himself and family  
By any means, your enemies my enemies

Mabel celebro extendiendo sus dos brazos hacia la derecha cubriendo sus ojos ante las miradas impresionadas de ambos adolescentes.

*Opening de las guias de la vida de Mabel*

Mabel se encuentra en su habitación sentada frente a la cámara.

-Hola a todos y bienvenidos a otra guía de citas de Mabel a pedido del publico ¡Parte dos!-Grito Mabel emocionada.

*Suena música de fiesta y Mabel empieza a bailar*

Después de un momento Mabel se calma y continúa con serenidad.

-Hoy voy a re-evaluar a los hombres de esta casa y aquel que tenga la calificación más baja será transformado en un genio de las citas por mí-Mabel se señaló a si misma orgullosa-Ahora vamos a evaluar a los galanes.

Más tarde Stan, Craig, Dipper y Ford se encontraban sentados en la sala.

-Me alegra que aceptaran venir chicos-Dijo Mabel emocionada.

Los chicos al escuchar eso empezaron a hablar todos a la vez

-¿Y mi tocino?-Pregunto Stan en tono gruñón.

-Ya en serio ¿Para quién hacemos esto?-Pregunto Craig.

-Mabel estaba en algo importante en el sótano-Se quejo Dipper.

-Me pregunto bajo qué clase de estándares seremos evaluados, bueno después de todo yo jamás e desaprobado una evaluación-Comento Ford pensativo.

-Excepto físicas nerd-Se burló Stan mirando a su hermano.

-¡Chicos! Por favor calma-Dijo Mabel tratando de llamar la atención de los presentes-Candy dale a Stan su tocino-Mabel miro a su amiga mientras decía esto.

Candy le trajo a Stan un plato con tocino logrando calmarlo.

-Como decía… chicos… He traído a todos los hombres aquí para ser evaluados y el que más necesite de mi sabiduría pasara por una clase intensiva de que es lo que nos gusta a las mujeres-Explico Mabel brevemente.

Esto solo inquieto aún más a los dos adolescentes.

-Mabel entiendo que evaluaras a tu hermano-Dijo Craig señalando a Dipper-¿Pero yo en serio?-Craig parecía ofendido.

-Lo siento quería ser justa y evaluar a todos, pero ojala desapruebes, el de la peor nota tendrá una cita-Dijo Mabel guiñándole un ojo al moreno.

-Eso cambia todo-Contesto Craig sonriéndole a Mabel mientras Dipper ponía cara de asco.

-¿Y porque Soos no está aquí?-Comento Dipper señalando a la cámara dando a entender que era Soos el que la sostenía, esté mostro su mano saludando a Dipper.

-Soos ya tiene novia Dipper y ha tenido la mejor puntuación de la historia en este test-Contesto Mabel.

-¿Y porque nos haces hacer este test de nuevo a Stan y a mí?-Dipper parecía algo confundido.

-Vamos hermano es tu oportunidad de demostrar que ya eres un mejor partido ¿acaso no hay una chica que quieras conquistar?-Pregunto Mabel codeando a Dipper-Alguien rica y rubia ¿tal vez?

Dipper le tapó la boca a Mabel.-Participare en esto, pero no lo digas Mabel…

Mabel lamio la mano de Dipper y este la saco asqueado.-Bueno con eso resuelto empecemos-Dijo Mabel emocionada.

Los chicos empezaron a completar sus test.

Dipper se notaba mucho más tranquilo esta vez completando el test.-Veamos… ¿si la tuvieras que llevar a jugar algo que sería? Tal vez unos videojuegos en la árcade sería divertido…-Dipper marco la pregunta.

Craig leía la pregunta con extremo aburrimiento como si leyeran las preguntas más estúpidas del mundo.- Mi familia te odia, pero tú me quieres ¿qué harías?- ¡Ja! Secuestrarte es obvio…-Craig marco la pregunta y todos lo miraron sorprendido-¿Qué? ¿Es romántico, no?

Stan leyó su pregunta.-Mm… ¿Dejarla conducir? ¡Ja! Es más seguro dejar conducir a un oso-Dijo Stan marcando la pregunta.

Ford por su lado veía las preguntas por primera vez confundido, como si se enfrentara a la ecuación más imposible de la historia.-Oh…mm… ¡Faltan datos! ¡Esta prueba es incorrecta! ¿Y el clima? ¿La fecha? ¡¿Cuan alta es?!-Ford se desesperó viendo el examen.

-Mientras nuestros adorables galanes resuelven el examen más difícil de sus vidas veamos unos consejos de amor del anterior ganador de este test ¡Soos!-Dijo Mabel emocionada.

Ahora se puede ver a Soos sentado junto a Melody en la sala.

-El truco esta en ser tú mismo-Dijo Soos calmado.

Melody rio y empujo a Soos con cariño levemente mientras sonreía.-Mi cariñito tiene razón, aunque olvido decir que esto solo funciona con la indicada-Agrego riendo frente a la cámara.

-¿Entonces eres la indicada, verdad?-Pregunto Soos confundido mientras Melody lo miraba alzando una ceja.

Volviendo con los chicos.

-¡Y ya tengo sus resultados! ¡Tío Stan! En la escala del 1 al 5… sacaste un… 3, pero esta vez te tendrás que limitar solo a ex convictas.

-Funciona para mí-Dijo Stan relajado en su asiento.

PASABLE

-Dipper… umm… tu calificación mejoro, ahora eres un tres felicidades hermano-Mabel le dio palmaditas en la espalda a Dipper.

ACEPTABLE

Dipper se notaba algo confundido aun.

-Craig tu puntuación es… wow… Que sorpresa…-Dijo Mabel viendo la hoja.

-¿Qué? ¿Rompí la escala de cinco?-Pregunto Craig.

-Craig tienes un dos…-Dijo Mabel sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué?!-Craig vio sorprendido la hoja.

¿QUE?

-Buen intento galán, pero me temo que no eres la peor calificación aquí-Dijo Mabel caminando hasta el tío Ford.

-Pero Mabel yo no intentaba…-Craig paro de habla y bajo la cabeza deprimido.

Ford parecía nervioso de saber su calificación.-Y… ¿Qué tal estuvo?-Pregunto Ford nervioso.

-Tío Ford… tu calificación fue aún más baja que la de Dipper el año pasado y yo creía eso imposible-Dijo Mabel sentándose junto a su tío.

-¡Oye!-Se quejó Dipper.

-No te preocupes tío Ford te convertiremos en un galán.

-¿En serio cómo?-Pregunto Ford.

-¡Chicas a él!-Grito Mabel señalando a Ford.

Candy y Grenda se lanzaron sobre Ford.

-¡Cuidado con el suéter!-Grito Ford preocupado.

Más tarde Ford recién peinado y con un pantalón de vestir además de un suéter recién planchado se preparó para una cita.

-Te conseguí una cita con Linda Susan, buena suerte galán-Dijo Mabel empujando a Ford para que salga por la puerta.

Más tarde Ford y Linda Susan se encontraban comiendo en el restaurante de la misma, con velas en medio.

-Asi que… emm… -Ford leyó unas tarjetas que le había dado Mabel muy nervioso-¿Vienes aquí a menudo?

-Es mi restaurante-Contesto Linda Susan confundida.

-¡Ah! Claro… jaja…claro…emm…-Ford tamborileaba la mesa con sus seis dedos-Y tú sabes…. Sobre…. ¿Fusión de partículas?

Ford regreso a casa muy agotado.-Iré a mi despacho privado a replantear todas mis teorías-Dijo Ford deprimido.

Mabel lo observo irse.-Bueno no es fácil formar a un galán en un día, pero el amor está en todas partes solo debes encontrar a la indicada o forzarla-Dijo Mabel emocionada.

-¡Ves ella lo entiende!-Grito Craig.

 **Reparando con Soos**

Repara todo con Soos *Opening de reparando con Soos*

Soos se encontraba parado en el cuarto de mantenimiento.-Hola a todos y bienvenidos a reparando con Soos el canal que edite usando la computadora de mi novia ¡Gracias cariño!-Grito Soos alegre para luego volver a mirar a la cámara-Esta vez tengo un par de retos muy importantes. El primero es esta guitarra entregada por Robbie quien la rompió por accidente.

Unas horas antes.

-¡Odio vestir así! ¡Odio todo esto!-Gritaba Robbie pues extrañaba su ropa gótica, mientras golpeaba su guitarra eléctrica contra el suelo-¡Y no es definitivamente un accidente!

Actualidad…

Ahora Soos se encontraba afuera de la cabaña del misterio.

-Y el segundo es este auto…-Dijo Soos señalando al auto de la madre de Thompson que se encontraba estacionado frente a la cabaña.

-Viejo debes repararlo o mi madre se volverá loca-Dijo Thompson preocupado.

-¿Qué le paso?-Pregunto Soos al revisar una enorme abolladura en el parachoques del auto.

-Bueno…-Thompson se rasco la cabeza nervioso.

Unas horas antes…

Thompson se encontraba en el auto de su madre junto a Nate y Lee.

-Muy bien chicos iré a marcar tarjeta en mi trabajo ¿cuiden el auto de acuerdo?-Dijo Thompson mientras baja del auto.

-Claro amigo…-Dijo Nate sin darle importancia.

-Si nosotros nos encargamos-Agrego Lee relajado.

-Bien ¡Gracias!-Grito Thompson entrando a su trabajo.

-Así que… ¿Quieres conducir?-Pregunto Lee.

-Yo no sé conducir ¿y tú?-Pregunto Nate.

-No…-Contesto Lee sonriendo.

Ambos sonrieron y encendieron el auto, cuando Thompson salió el auto ya había chocado contra un poste a los pocos segundos de arrancar.

Thompson se jalo los cabellos horrorizado.

Actualidad…

-Viejo dime que no colgaras esto en internet…-Dijo Thompson acercándose nervioso junto a Robbie.

-Viejo ¿podrás arreglarlo?-Pregunto Robbie observando a Soos.

-Reparar es lo mío tranquilos yo me encargare-Dijo Soos confiado.

"Cinta" "Pegamento" "calcomanías" "refresco"

-¡Listo!-Anuncio Soos mostrando la guitarra de Robbie igual, pero con una cinta de pegar en medio y el auto de la mamá de Thompson igual, pero con calcomanías sobre su abolladura.

-No creo que eso sea suficiente amigo-Dijo Robbie algo enojado con ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

-Estoy muerto ¡Muerto!-Grito Thompson entrando en un estado de pánico.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos… solo necesito algunos consejos-Dijo Soos.

En ese momento pasaron Wendy y Dipper que charlaban por ahí.

-Soos ¿Qué estás haciendo?-Pregunto Dipper mirando la guitarra y el auto.

-Si dude ¿Qué es todo esto?-Pregunto Wendy.

-Justo lo que necesitaba-Dijo Soos acercándose a ambos.

La toma cambio y ahora Dipper y Wendy evaluaban el vehiculo.

-Nueva pintura-Dijo Dipper.

-Un equipo de sonido-Dijo Wendy.

-Un cambio de parachoques-Dijo Dipper.

-Pintura… ambos-Dijo Wendy.

-¡Y lasers! ¡Amo los lasers!-Agrego Soos.

Luego de hacer las modificaciones la guitarra de Robbie ahora tenía cuerdas iluminadas, ahora pintada de colores negro y rojo y estaba como nueva.

-¡Cool bro!-Grito Robbie emocionado y toco un solo con la guitarra.

-¿Entonces cuál es la calificación?-Pregunto Soos emocionado.

-¡Diez de diez definitivamente viejo!-Grito emocionado Robbie.

Por su lado Thompson veía el auto de su madre horrorizado.

-¡Pero qué has hecho!-Grito Thompson preocupado.

El auto de la madre de Thompson ahora tenía un equipo de sonido, un adorno con forma de dados, un cambio de colores más siendo azul con llamas.

-¿No te gusta?-Pregunto Wendy sentada en el auto.

-¡Esta genial!-Grito Dipper emocionado.

Thompson se desmayó.

-Creo que lo debemos dejar como estaba…-Dijo Wendy.

...BI PFBJNOB...

 **Respuestas a los reviews:**

 **JJNNRR: Hey yo no subestimaria al pequeño Dipper a hecho cosas increibles para su edad jaja aunque probablemente tengas razon y hubiera ganado Craig. La verdad no lo habia pensado quiza se entere mas adelante Pacifica que por culpa de Mabel la despidieron, pero no creo que le importe mucho. ¿Que tengo en mente? Wow... Esa si que es una pregunta compleja... ahorita estoy pensando en que tengo mucha hambre, pero si tu respuesta es sobre el fic... Jajajajajajaja Tengo en mente hacer arder el mundo. Aca vienen tus preguntas :D Ya que extraño nuestras preguntas (Me olvide de hacerte la ultima vez) Veamos... Cuales son tus espectativas del capitulo 21? Se llama "En la mente" Y... ¿Cual crees que sera el roll de Katrina en la segunda mitad?**

 **Llama: Las ubicaste perfectamente esas estaban exactamente despues del capitulo 4 pues Craig ya estaba trabajando ahi. Obvio quien no haria eso con lo de los likes jajaja :) Pacifica ya estara viviendo con los Pines desde los proximos cortos segun mis calculos :D Espero que disfrutaras estas pequeñas historias. Nos vemos.**

 **Rose: Yo tampoco ya quiero empezar esa segunda mitad y hablar mas de los guardianes son partes muy interesantes! :D Me alegro que disfrutaras de las mini-historias me salieron mejor de lo que yo mismo pense puesto que nunca e escrito algo centrandome unicamente en la comedia.**

 **Anon: Nada como llenar pequeños agujeros argumentales haciendo historias graciosas jajaja :) Me alegro que disfrutaras el capitulo ¿Asi que viste venir lo de Craig, he? Cierto tuvo sus beneficios para el pequeño Guideon tener ese accidente. Me encanta Mabel y sus locuras siempre es divertido verla en accion. En cuanto a tus recomendaciones... cielos es la segunda vez que me piden que ponga a aguaclara xD el tipo si que es raro jajaja... Pero no creo no se me ocurre nada para explicar el porque agua-clara es asi... o mejor dicho se me ocurren tantas cosas que no se porque lado ir jaja Nos vemos en el proximo review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hola a todos aqui Zasumi con una publicacion sorpresa :3 (Les dije que no me demoraria esta vez) Trayendoles los proximos cortos :D de este minific que ya esta a la mitad jaja Espero que los disfruten :3 se acerca la bispera de navidad.**

 **Guía de Dipper de lo Inexplicable: Los muñecos vivientes.**

Dipper estaba sentado en la habitación que compartía con Stan y Ford.

-Hola a todos y bienvenido a otro capítulo de la guía de lo inexplicable con Dipper Pines, esta vez la anomalía 2.484. Los muñecos vivientes, recientemente he notado que curiosamente algunos de los nuevos títeres a la venta en el supermercado de Gravity Falls han estado cambiando de sitio constantemente.

-Tal vez alguien los mueve-Dijo Mabel tras la cámara.

-Oh por favor ¡Se realista Mabel! ¡Deben estar encantados o algo así!-Contesto Dipper exasperándose rápidamente, ya esperaba que su hermana dudaria de él.

-Perdiste la cordura hermano-Se volvió a escuchar a Mabel tras la cámara con un tono de voz entre serio y aburrido.

-Mabel, te recuerdo que hasta hace un año descubrimos que habían pequeños hombrecitos vivientes moviendo las pelotas en el campo de minigolf que ahora están quien sabe dónde-Dijo Dipper rápidamente.

-Tiene un punto yo estuve ahí-Se escuchó la voz de Pacifica y Mabel movió la cámara hacia ella-No estoy dándole la razón, solo digo que es un buen punto-Pacifica movió sus manos a la defensiva dando a entender que Mabel la había reprochado con la mirada por animar a Dipper.

-En fin, para probar mi teoría iré a investigar ahora mismo-Dijo Dipper animado.

Más tarde Mabel, Pacifica y Dipper se encontraban en el supermercado. Pacifica estaba normal, pero Mabel y Dipper trataban de pasar desapercibidos por lo que caminaban tratando de evitar llamar la atención.

-¿Qué sucede con ustedes dos?-Pregunto Pacifica extrañada.

-Digamos que no nos quieren aquí-Dijo Dipper ocultando su cara bajo el cuello de su camisa.

Mabel por su lado ya estaba escondiendo toda su cabeza bajo su suéter.

-¿Cortesía de tu tío Stan?-Pregunto Pacifica cruzándose de brazos.

-Que perzpicas-Respondió Dipper para luego acercarse a un hombre de limpieza del súper mercado-Señor queremos hacerle unas preguntas.

El hombre tenía un pequeño bigote piel trigueña y llevaba un sombrero de encargado de limpieza.-El baño está girando a la derecha respondió el hombre señalando en dicha direccion para luego tomar una cubeta y empezar a caminar en otra direccion.

-¿Que? No, no espere-Dijo Dipper levantando las manos para llamar la atencion del hombre y que este no se siga alejando.

-De hecho a mí si me importa eso, demasiado jugo Mabel-Dijo Mabel alejándose mientras Dipper por un momento la apuntaba a ella a la cámara.

-Como decía queríamos saber si ¿has notado algo extraño con los títeres de la sección de juguetes?-Pregunto Dipper curioso, Pacifica sujetaba una libreta.

El hombre cambio a una expresión más seria.-Niños si saben lo que les conviene no se acerquen ahí en la noche.

-¿En la noche? ¿Por qué?-Pregunto Dipper.

-¡Preguntas demasiado!-Grito el hombre.

-Solo dinos que sucede en la noche-Insistió Dipper.

-¡Tu!-Dijo la tendedera que siempre atiende a Stan.

Mabel regreso en ese momento.-Mucho mejor… ¿De qué me perdí?

-¡Son ellos! ¡Los Pines tienen prohibido regresar aquí!-Grito la mujer mientras los demás trabajadores se acercaban.

-¡Corre!-Grito Dipper huyendo junto a Mabel mientras los trabajadores se quedaban mirando a Pacifica.

-Jamás los he visto-Dijo Pacifica caminando despacio a la salida.

Unas horas después los tres se encontraban de regreso en la cabaña del misterio sentados en la sala, Dipper y Pacifica estaban parados frente a la cámara.

-A ver Pacifica ¿Qué tenemos?-Pregunto Dipper mirando a la rubia.

-Sabes muy bien que tenemos-Dijo Pacifica mostrándole su única anotación que decía "No acercarse de noche"-Esto es lo único que dijo el sujeto-Oh y también dio a entender que no nos convenía ir… por el nerviosismo que adquirió puedo decir que sabe más de lo que dice saber, además el encargado de limpieza es el último en irse por lo que tiene sentido…-Pacifica paro de hablar cuando noto que Dipper la veía sorprendido-Sabes no todo lo que se dice de las rubias es cierto.

-No quería decir eso, solo estoy sorprendido de que seas tan buena infiriendo, digo podría considerar volverte mi adorable asistente-Comento Dipper sobándose por detrás el cuello mientras sonríe.

-Primero Pacifica Northwest no es una asistente-Dijo Pacifica levantando un dedo y luego levanto otro- y segundo… ¿adorable?-Pacifica se sonrojo un poco al repetir eso.

-Ah… es solo… yo no quise decir… bueno…-Dipper también se puso nervioso al ver que Pacifica toco el tema de esa última palabra.

Entonces se ve la mano de Mabel colocando un letrero "Like si estos dos tienen un crush el uno con el otro"

-¡Mabel!-Gritaron ambos enojados.

Más tarde la cámara mostraba que ya era de noche Dipper era el que sostenía la cámara pero sus mangas daban a entender que tenía puesta su casaca azul, Mabel una rosa, Pacifica una morada y ahora Craig una negra.

-Déjame ver si entendí… ¿Van a colarse dentro del supermercado de noche para ver si los muñequitos caminan?-Pregunto Craig aguantándose la risa.

-Si-Dijo Mabel brevemente.

Craig se partió de risa.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí para empezar?-Pregunto Dipper irritado.

-Oí que se iban a colar en este sitio y me dije: "Craig es tu oportunidad de medir tus habilidades para colarte en lugares que no debes y burlarte de Pines al mismo tiempo" Y aquí me tienes… y Mabel insistió-Agrego señalando a Mabel.

La camara señalo a Mabel dando a entender que Dipper la miro luego de que Craig dijo esto.

-Oh vamos bro, debes admitir que las habilidades de Craig pueden ser muy útiles para estas cosas-Razono Mabel.

-Supongo que tienes razón-Contesto Dipper mas tranquilo.

-¿Vamos a hacer esto o no?-Pregunto Pacifica desesperada.

-Claro vamos-Dijo Dipper poniéndose de pie junto a los demás y dirigiéndose a la entrada.

Después de un breve momento Craig logro abrir el candado del supermercado, Dipper encendió una linterna que iluminaba todo lugar al que apuntara con su cámara.

-Esto es toda una pérdida de tiempo Pines…-Se quejó Craig caminando.

-Mis padres me mataran si esto se descubre…-Dijo Pacifica preocupada.

-Tal vez debiste quedarte en casa-Respondió Dipper.

-Estoy aquí para que tú no te metas en un lio-Contesto Pacifica señalando a Dipper.

-Oh chico ustedes dos siempre me hacen desear vomitar-Dijo Craig mirándolos.

-Yo creo que se ven adorables-Comento Mabel para luego susurrar a la cámara.

Entonces Dipper noto una luz al final del supermercado justo en el área de juguetes.

-¡Vamos!-Grito Dipper levemente mientras corrían hacia la luz.

Los cuatro adolescentes se acercaron al área de juguetes, pero se detuvieron al oír la voz del hombre de limpieza de esa mañana.

-¡Ya basta por favor!-Gritaba el hombre horrorizado.

Pacifica se asustó un poco e incluso el mismo Craig puso una cara más seria.

-Am… Bro… Quizá deberíamos irnos-Sugirió Mabel.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Esto es oro!-Grito Dipper acercándose con la cámara para ver que ocurría.

-¡Dipper espera! Puede ser mala idea-Dijo Pacifica preocupada.

-No estoy asustado Pines, pero esto es una pérdida de tiempo quizá deberíamos irnos-Dijo Craig señalando la salida.

Dipper suspiro.-Chicos no podemos rendirnos… hemos llegado hasta aquí…-Dipper paro de hablar cuando noto las caras empalidecidas de sus compañeros.

-Les dije que no vinieran…-Dijo el hombre de limpieza quien parecía traumatizado.

Los cuatro adolescentes gritaron y corrieron hacia la salida del supermercado, pero entre las sombras unas criaturas saltaban sobre los estantes hasta llegar a la salida, les metieron cabe uno a uno y después los amarraron con artículos de la tienda.

Después de un momento Dipper y compañía miraron al frente solo para ver a un grupo de marionetas caminar de un lado a otro, sin embargo sus caras eran extrañamente amigables y adorables, los cuatro no estaban seguros si eso era bueno o malo.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno-Dijo uno de los muñecos más simples parecía un simple títere con forma de fantasma-¿Qué no son ustedes un grupo de adolescentes?

-¿Señor le estoy tomando un buen Angulo?-Pregunto el títere que ahora sostenía la cámara.

-Sí, gracias-Contesto el fantasma-Verán me llamo Fito, Fito el fantasma… o así solían llamarme, él es pinacho-Dijo señalando a un títere de madera- y él es Sir Miguelo Octavo-Señalo al títere que sostenía la cámara el cual parecía un cascanueces.

-¿Quién les puso esos nombres? ¿Un niño de seis años?-Pregunto Craig enojado.

Los muñecos bajaron la mirada.-Efectivamente… cuando eran niños amaban los títeres… pero luego dejaron de jugar con nosotros y nos botaron en una caja aquí en Gravity Falls, entonces misteriosamente adquirimos conciencia y vida durante las noches anhelando una sola cosa… volver a actuar para divertir a la gente.

-Estoy conmovida-Dijo Mabel casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-Yo no sé si estoy conmovida o asustada… oh Dios… ¿Puedo ir a casa?-Pregunto Pacifica.

-¡No!-Grito Fito enojado-No hasta que vean nuestra actuación toda la noche-Contesto Fito.

-Se los advertí…-Dijo el hombre de limpieza.

-¡Espera!-Grito Mabel-Yo sé de alguien que tiene pasión por las marionetas...-Dijo Mabel alegre.

-Oh ¿En serio?-Pregunto Fito animado.

Más tarde en una de las casas de Gravity Falls Mabel dejo una caja y toco el timbre luego huyo.

Un chico rubio de una coleta, delgado y de ojos azules abrió la puerta y vio la caja que decía "Para Gabe"

-Oh vaya-Dijo el chico tomando la caja y llevándola a su cuarto.

-Bueno con eso acaba todo-Dijo Pacifica que vio todo con Dipper a lo lejos este sostenía la cámara.

-Si… bueno fue divertido ¿Me sostienes la cámara?-Pregunto Dipper dándole la cámara a Pacifica.

-Y eso fue todo por hoy chicos, dando por concluido este misterio espérennos para el próximo Dipper los guía en lo inexplicable…-Dijo Dipper finalizando el video.

Pacifica rio brevemente.-Jaja lo siento es que suenas adorable.

-¿Adorable?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Bueno… si… ya sabes…-Pacifica no sabía cómo explicarse.

Mabel volvió a acercarse con su letrero.

-¡Mabel!-Gritaron Dipper y Pacifica avergonzados.

Al finalizar se puede ver la sombra de Gabe en la ventana de su cuarto asustado mientras las marionetas se lanzaban sobre el a abrazarlo.

-¡Auxilio!-Se escuchó el grito de Gabe en toda la calle.

 **Guía de Hobbies de Mabel.**

Mabel se encontraba frente a la cabaña del misterio, en el fondo se puede ver el establo que le construyeron al poni de Pacifica y en el estaban Dipper y Pacifica usando palas para limpiar los regalitos del poni de Pacifica.

-Y con eso concluye la guía de lanzarse de un árbol de Mabel demostrando que las hojas no son tan consistentes como se ven en las películas de acción-Dijo Mabel sacudiéndose las hojas de su ropa y escupiendo algunas.

En ese momento Pacifica y Dipper se acercaron.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Mabel?-Pregunto Pacifica mirándola extrañada.

-Subo videos para mi blog de internet-Contesto Mabel.

-¿Quieres decir un blog en internet visto por todos en todo el mundo?-Pregunto Pacifica acercándose.

-Amm… Si...-Contesto Mabel brevemente.

-¿Dónde me apunto?-Pregunto Pacifica sonriendo mientras Dipper se daba una palmada en la frente.

*Intro de las guías de Mabel*

Pacífica y Mabel se encontraban en la habitación que compartían sentadas cada quien en su cama mirando la cámara.

-Hola a todos y bienvenidos a otro capítulo de las guías de la vida de Mabel, esta vez hablaremos de "Los hobbies" ¿Pacifica que es un hobbie?-Pregunto Mabel mirando a Pacifica.

-Oh bueno, un hobbie es lo que haces cuando quieres perder el tiempo que te sobra-Explico Pacifica brevemente.

-No diré nada… eso fue lo suficientemente especifico-Se escuchó la voz de Dipper detrás de la cámara.

-Tal como dijo Pacifica, un hobbie es algo que nos gusta hacer para matar el tiempo como… Hacer suéteres…-Dijo Mabel.

-Ir de compras…-Dijo Pacifica.

-salir con amigas-Volvió a hablar Mabel.

-Ir al cine-Agrego Pacifica.

-En fin… Así que dime Gravity Falls ¿Cuál es tu hobbie?-Pregunto Mabel alegre.

Robbie se encontraba con Tambry en el restaurante de linda Susan.

-Textear…-Dijo Tambry usando su teléfono.

-Tocar la guitarra-Dijo Robbie.

Wendy se encontraba en la cocina con Linda Susan.

-Salir con amigos-Dijo Wendy.

-Cuidar a mis gatos-Dijo Linda Susan.

Tad Strange se encontraba en el parque.

-Oh sentarme a ver televisión en las tardes-Dijo el hombre brevemente.

Toby Decidido se encontraba en su oficina.

-Oh… yo escribo novelas muy intensas-Comento Toby.

Ford se encontraba en la cocina bebiendo de un vaso.

-Bueno Mabel una de mis ocupaciones favoritas es ver películas de ciencia ficción.

Stan se encontraba viendo televisión.

-Mi abogado me recomendó no hablar niña-Dijo Stan brevemente.

-No tienes abogado-Insistió Mabel.

-Yo soy mí abogado-Respondió Stan señalandose y tapando la camara.

Candy y Grenda jugaban en el parque.

-Hablar con mi novio-Dijo Grenda animada.

-Leer novelas de preadolescentes-Dijo Candy.

En el parque de patinaje.

-Oh mi hobbie, pues montar mi patineta Mabel…-Dijo Guideon animado.

-Sí, ese chiste ya lo contaste…-Dijo Mabel empujando a Guideon dejando que este cayera en el medio tuvo sobre su patineta teniendo un accidente.

Paso un hombre alto de casaca azul, pantalones de jean y cabello castaño corto.

-Disculpe ¿Cuál es su hobbie?-Pregunto Mabel.

-Oh… bueno… difícil decidir, amm… ¿Escribir historias? ¿Ver animes? ¿Jugar videojuegos?-El hombre se puso pensativo-Mm… difícil decidir…

Soos y Melody se encontraban en su habitación.

-¿Y ustedes Soos? ¿Cuál es su pasatiempo?-Pregunto Mabel

-Me gusta ver animaciones japonesas-Dijo Soos brevemente.

-Yo algunas caricaturas-Contesto Melody.

Finalmente Craig y Dipper se encontraban trabajando en la tienda.

-¿Cuál es tu pasatiempo Dipper?-Pregunto Mabel.

-Oh… bueno me gusta investigar cosas paranormales o leer historias de misterio-Contesto Dipper de forma calmada.

-¡Nerd!-Grito Craig desde la caja registradora.

-¿Y tú qué?-Pregunto Dipper encarando a Craig.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto Craig ofendido.

-¿Qué no te la pasas leyendo comics todo el día?-Pregunto Dipper ofendido.

-¡Hey! Rebelión está en una parte muy interesante. En el ultimo tomo Ian se acaba de encontrar con su madre-Contesto Craig encarando a Dipper.

-Ustedes dos son unos nerds-Se burló Mabel.

-¿En serio Mabel?-Pregunto Craig cruzándose de brazos.

-Mabel tú te la pasas tejiendo suéteres, ese es un hobbie de abuela-Contesto Dipper.

-Estoy con Pines en esto-Agrego Craig.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Oigan ustedes dos!-Grito Mabel ofendida.

-Ustedes tres son un caso perdido-Comento Pacifica quien miraba algo que traía escondido bajo su casaca.

Dipper se acercó y le quito a Pacifica lo que traía descubriendo que se encontraba jugando en una pequeña consola de videojuego.

-¿En serio? ¿Un 3-T?-Pregunto Dipper ofendido.

-¡Iba a dártelo en tu cumpleaños! ¡Solo probaba si funcionaba!-Grito Pacifica ligeramente avergonzada.

Finalmente Mabel se paró afuera de la cabaña junto a Pacifica.

-En fin… muchas personas tienen una variedad de hobbies distintas y ninguno es malo, mientras no sea socialmente incorrecto-Dijo Mabel con una sonrisa.

-Si… ninguno… ni siquiera jugar en una torpe consola-Dijo Pacifica levemente molesta.

-¡Oye Mabel! ¿Quién es este sujeto?-Pregunto Craig señalando al turista que había entrevistado Mabel.

-Mm… animes, videojuegos o escribir… ¿Puedo elegir los tres?-Pregunto el castaño-¡Oh! ¡Hola Craig! ¿Quieres saber la fecha y hora de tu muerte?-El turista se inclino mirando al moreno.

-Espera… ¿Qué?-Pregunto Craig confundido.

 **TV Gravity Falls.**

Pacifica se acercó a la tv aprovechando que era su descanso y Dipper salió del laboratorio bastante chamuscado como si acabara de haber hecho algo peligroso ahí abajo.

-¿Vas a ver la televisión de gravity falls?-Pregunto Dipper mirando a Pacifica.

-Si ¿Por qué no? Digo… no queda de otra, acá no tengo más de seiscientos canales como en casa-Contesto la rubia.

-No creo que te agrade-Respondió Dipper dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¡Ha! ¿Crees que no puedo con algo de tv nacional?-Pacifica encendió la televisión.

Salió la cabaña del misterio por fuera y Soos vestía su traje de señor misterio.

-Amm… Soos leía un papel ¿Alguna vez has querido quedar asombrado? ¿Atónito? ¿Y ver cosas que jamás habías visto antes?-Pregunto Soos para luego mirar a su derecha-¿Lo dije bien Melody?

Entonces con un pésimo estilo de edición apareció la cabaña del misterio pegándose de frente.

-Oh ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-Dijo Soos mirando en todas direcciones.

-Esta es la cabaña del misterio-Dijo Melody parándose frente a la cámara.

-¿La cabaña del misterio?-Pregunto Soos.

-Asi es… ¡Aquí prometemos que quedaras asombrado!-Grito Melody emocionada.

-Nueve de cada diez niños lo recomienda-Dijo Soos.

Para luego pasar la escena donde unos niños asustados huyen de la estatua de Stan.

-Tenemos todo tipo de misterios. Como ¿A qué hora abrimos?-Dijo Soos tratando de sonar misterioso.

-¿A qué hora cerramos?-Pregunto Melody.

-¡Tantas preguntas!-Grito Soos levantando sus brazos y golpeándose con el micrófono.

-¡Así que venga ya a la cabaña del misterio!-Grito Melody emocionada.

-Prometemos diversión para toda la familia-Aseguro Soos.

Para luego mostrar a un par de turistas peleando en la tienda y un niño llorando en el suelo.

"La cabaña del misterio no se responsabiliza por la pérdida de objetos, quemaduras, cortes y empezaremos a pasar el resto de las cosas rápidamente para que ustedes no las noten…"

Después empezó otro comercial. ¡Ahora un pensamiento con Soos!

Soos se encontraba bebiendo de una lata de Pitt cola cuando de la nada dijo-Si los hombres son de Marte y las mujeres de Venus ¿Se confirma la vida alienígena?-Pregunto Soos en tono misterioso para luego volver a beber de su soda.

Cambia de propaganda y ahora se muestra a Guideon.

-¡Hola chicos! ¡Soy Guideon! Tal vez me conocen de "el pequeño Guideon" Pero ahora soy un chico normal como ustedes-Dijo Guideon alegre.

Luego la cámara se amplió mostrando a todos sus matones de pie y a otro grupo de matones en el suelo como si acabara de haber una pelea ahí.

-Esta es mi familia, mi papa-Dijo mostrando Buddy Gleeful.

-Hola hijo ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?-Pregunto el hombre.

-Es verano papá-Contesto Guideon irritado.

-Dijiste que debía sonar normal-Contesto el señor Gleeful y se escuchó la clásica risa del público de fondo.

-Y esta es mi mamá-Dijo Guideon mostrando a su madre.

-¿Está todo bien? ¿Ya paso el fin del mundo?-Pregunto la mujer nerviosa.

-Ay que graciosa eres mamá-Dijo Guideon en tono juvenil.

Después sale Guideon.

-¡Hey! Guideon sal con nosotros-Dijo Ojos de fantasma con el resto de sus compañeros todos vestidos como niños.

-¡Claro amigos!-Grito Guideon emocionado.

Después de pasear en auto escuchando música genial a todo volumen moviendo la cabeza vieron a Mabel pasar.

-Y ella es el amor de mi vida…-Dijo Guideon con los ojos iluminados.

-Jamás pasara…-Dijo Mabel rápidamente.

-Oh rayos…-Dijo Guideon bajando la mirada.

Después la televisión se apagó.

-Torpe Dipper sabelotodo-Dijo Pacifica al ver su reflejo en la televisión.

LMV QRSM

 **Y eso fue todo por hoy jaja puse varias curiosidades en estos cortos xD ¿Me pregunto si alguien las notara? :3 Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo que podria ya estar por venir! :D**

 **Respuesta a los reviews: Esta vez no me demore mucho asi que no hay muchos jaja :D**

 **Llama: Si, nada mas mira a kirby el pequeño es baddas jaja. Si diria que Mabel tiene carisma con esas cosas ¿Recuerdas a la vaca mutante? Si no es de la mano de Dios o si lo es. Es de Mabel.**

 **Exacto :3 Porque solo la indicada sabra valorarlo. Claro si no me equivoco esto debio ser entre los capitulos 9, 10 y 11. Yo tambien arreglo asi las cosas que puedo decir, creo que el asunto es que no es el auto de Thompson si no de su madre y el punto era que ella no se enterara que se averio jaja.**  
 **Espero que disfrutaras de estos tres cortos :3 nos vemos en el cuarto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas noches aquí Zasumi escribiendo a las 2am... tuve un gran bloqueo como escritor a eso se debe la demora jeje... creo que ya lo supere... "creo" asi que espero tener los últimos dos cortos que faltan antes de la quincena de este mes y empezar con la otra mitad del fic para la semana del 20 al menos ese es el plan.**

 **Uff... muchachos fueron semanas duras he dado el examen más duro de mi vida y de alguna manera logre aprobarlo con la nota esperada :D por fin se puede decir "Zasumi está de vacaciones" En realidad me he dedicado a no desperdiciarlas ya saben... salir con amigos, karaoke xD cosas así... también estoy estudiando inglés y demas, pero en general creo que tendré más tiempo así que también espero que estas vacaciones sean una oportunidad de avanzar la historia a pasos más acelerados sin descuidar su orden y estilo, prefiero hacerlos esperar que perder la calidad jajaja. Supongo que ustedes prefieren no esperar y que haya calidad, responderé a sus adorables reviews al final espero que disfruten estos cortos.**

 **"Respeto sus opiniones como lectores leyéndolas y respondiendo, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como escritor haciendo lo que me da la gana de todos modos"**

 **Guía de Dipper de lo Inexplicable: El Espejo.**

Dipper se encontraba parado frente a la cámara en medio del bosque.

 **-** Hola y bienvenidos a otro "Dipper los guía en lo inexplicable" esta vez anomalía 2.054 el espejo-Dipper mostro su letrero con el nombre y número de la anomalía.

Detrás de Dipper se encontraba un montículo con forma de fuente, pero si te acercabas podías notar que no era agua sino un espejo.

-Este espejo está colocado misteriosamente en este lugar del bosque, creo que puede contener propiedades mágicas y por estoy aquí para investigarlo-Explico Dipper brevemente.

-Alguien debió dejarlo ahí-Dijo Mabel acercándose a Dipper dejándose ver frente a la cámara.

Pacifica se acercó al espejo despacio en el fondo.-Uhh… Necesitaba un espejo mi cabello esta hecho un desastre-Dijo Pacifica acercándose mientras sujetaba su cabello, pero Dipper la detuvo.

-No puedes simplemente pararte frente a él, no sabemos qué pueda pasar-Contesto el castaño sosteniendo la muñeca de la rubia.

-Creo que exageras con eso de lo desconocido-Comento Pacifica para luego ver la expresión de Dipper y suspirar-de acuerdo no tocare el tonto espejo-La rubia se detuvo y camino con Dipper de regreso hacia la cámara.

Mabel por su lado se acercó al espejo sin que nadie lo noto.-No sucede nada ¡Te lo dije!-Grito Mabel emocionada.

-¡Mabel no!-Grito Dipper, pero ya era tarde.

De pronto una luz salió de dicho espejo y ante los ojos de todos salió una Mabel de esa proyección, pero está era distinta, traía una cola en el cabello, su expresión era menos infantil y su ropa también usaba colores más serios siendo una chaqueta café, una blusa de tirantes blanca dentro y un short de jean.

-Uhh… ¿Quieres tú?-Pregunto Mabel sorprendida.

-Yo soy Mabel ¿y tú eres…?-Pregunto la chica del reflejo.

-Yo soy Mabel…-Dijo Mabel señalándose a sí misma.

Dipper y Pacifica veían todo sin entender lo que ocurría.

 **-** ¿Mabel?-Preguntaron Dipper y Pacifica extrañados.

-¿Qué?-Contestaron ambas en su respectivo tono de voz.

-Dipper explícalo que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que está sucediendo-Dijo la rubia observando a ambas Mabel que no paraban de observarse la una a la otra mientras hacían diferentes gestos que eran imitados por su contraparte.

-El espejo creo una versión de Mabel al ver su reflejo son iguales en apariencia pero de alguna manera distintas-Dipper decidió acercarse a la Mabel del espejo para su investigación-Disculpa ¿Mabel?

-Hola hermano ¿Qué estás haciendo?-Pregunto la Mabel del espejo.

-Él no es tu hermano, es mi hermano-Respondió Mabel señalándose a sí misma.

-Lo dudo, después de todo yo soy Mabel al igual que tú, solo que más lista-Agrego la Mabel del espejo.

Mabel iba a refutar con su contraparte, pero Dipper la sujeto del cuello y la trajo frente a la cámara.

-Piensa en las posibilidades Mabel, con este espejo podemos crear un montón de copias de nosotros mismos, tendremos un ejército para derrotar a los guardianes-Dijo Dipper emocionado.

-Podría funcionar…-Admitió Pacifica-Y tendríamos tiempo de hacer nuestros asuntos mientras las copias se encargan de los guardianes-La rubia sonrió mirando a Dipper.

-¡Exacto!-Grito Dipper emocionado sujetando las manos de Pacifica mientras sonreía.

-No lo sé chicos, no me agradan estas copias-Comento Mabel cerrando grupo con Pacifica y Dipper y mirando de reojo a su copia del espejo.

-Oh vamos Mabel es un buen plan-Debatió el chico Pines.

-Sometámoslo a votación-Sugirió la rubia.

-Quiénes quieran usar el espejo levanten la mano-Dijo el de la gorra mientras levantaba la mano al igual que la rubia.

-Bien…-Mabel se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño un tanto disgustada.

Dipper y Pacifica decidieron usar el espejo.

Después de un momento Dipper vio a una copia de sí mismo en patineta y con colores más brillantes y modernos. El clon de Pacifica era una chica bastante tímida y reservada.

-Yo, Yo ¡Soy Cool Dipper! ¡Chócalos!-Dijo el Dipper del espejo ofreciéndole chocar puños a Mabel quien sin pensarlo dos veces lo hizo.

-Este Dipper es genial-Comento Mabel abrazando del cuello a la copia de Dipper.

Dipper vio con disgusto a su clon.-No, no lo es-Comento Dipper cerrando los puños viendo a su copia.

-Vamos chicos no es tan malo-Comento Pacifica mirando a los hermanos Pines para luego dirigir su mirada hacia su copia-Hey hola ¿Quieres ir de compras?

-¿Quién tiene tiempo para esa clase de trivialidades?-Pregunto la Pacifica del espejo.

Pacifica miro horrorizada a su copia y luego fue sorprendida por la copia de Dipper quien confianzudamente tomo a la rubia de la cintura.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo preciosa? Dip está disponible para ti ahora-Dijo Dipper del espejo abrazando a Pacifica con un brazo.

Mientras la Pacifica del espejo veía al Dipper real bastante sonrojada.

-Esto se está saliendo de control-Dijeron Dipper y Pacifica a la vez al notar lo que hacían sus copias.

Dipper, Mabel y Pacifica intercambiaron miradas y tras un momento destruyeron el espejo para sorpresa de los tres las tres copias desaparecieron al destruirse el espejo.

-Y con esto concluimos el Dipper los guía en lo inexplicable concluyendo que "no hay nada mejor que lo original"-Dijo Dipper tomando su cámara.

-¿Qué con esa copia tuya?-Pregunto Pacifica mirando a Dipper disgustada.

-Créeme yo lo odio más que tu-Contesto el chico Pines.

-Al menos tú clon era divertido-Comento la castaña disgustada.

-El mío no era nada divertido-Agrego la rubia sacando su espejo de bolsillo y al ver su reflejo lo lanzo lejos.

 **Desafíos de Pacifica Northwest**

Pacifica y Mabel se encontraban en la cocina y en la mesa se podían ver variedad de frascos.

-Hola y bienvenidos a la guía de comer cosas no comestibles de Mabel-Dijo Mabel emocionada mostrando los productos.

-Amm… ¿Estas segura que esta es una buena idea Mabel?-Pregunto Pacifica algo dudosa.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien…-Mabel tomo un puñado de la sustancia de uno de esos frascos y la comia, después de unos segundos abrió los ojos asqueada y corrió al baño.

*Opening Guias de Mabel*

Pacifica se encontraba sentada frente a la cámara en su habitación.

 **-** Hola a todos en casa soy Pacifica Northwest-Pacifica saludo a la cámara con un gesto con la mano-Sé que estaban esperando el show de Mabel, pero ella esta indispuesta ahora desde su guía de comer cosas que son incomestibles.

La cámara mostro a Mabel arrodillado frente al inodoro mientras Craig le sostenía el cabello ya que parecía estar vomitando.

-Pacifica… sigue sin mi…-Dijo Mabel cuando levanto la cabeza para luego continuar.

Volviendo a la actualidad.

Pacifica aplaudió y volvió a hablar-Pero el show debe continuar así que he creado esta sección llamada "Desafíos de Pacifica Northwest" que consiste en mí logrando que distintos galanes de gravity falls logren verse muy atractivos usando mis conocimientos sobre moda así que empecemos.

Soos se encontraba sentado viendo la televisión.

-Hola chicas-Dijo Soos saludando hacia la cámara.

-Sujétenlo-Dio la orden Pacifica y tanto Grenda como Candy se lanzaron sobre Soos.

-¡No otra vez!-Grito Soos cayendo al suelo.

Una vez acabo el trabajo Soos. Soos tenía el cabello levantado, usaba lentes de sol, pantalones ajustados, una casaca de cuero con una playera blanca dentro y zapatillas blancas.

-¿Qué te parece?-Pregunto Pacifica acercando un espejo gigante con rueditas frente a Soos.

-Me veo bien… pero no puedo moverme-Comento Soos observándose a sí mismo.

-Si bueno… a veces hay que hacer sacrificios para verse bien, de nada Soos-Contesto la rubia.

Las tres chicas se fueron dejando solo a Soos.

-Ayuda…-Dijo Soos sin poder moverse para luego recibir una nalgada por parte de Melody que paso detrás de el para ir a la cocina.

Más tarde encontraron a Ford sentado en la cocina tomando de un vaso de agua.

-Hola niñas ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Ford alegre saludándolas.

-¡A él!-Grito Pacifica señalando a Ford.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Ford sorprendido para luego acabar siendo aplastado por Grenda y Candy.

Ford termino con una camisa azul y una corbata del mismo color un saco largo y un pantalón de jean azul también algo ajustado.

-¿Qué tal?-Pregunto Pacifica alegre.

-Si me disculpan… iré a dar un paseo por el pueblo…-Contesto Ford sonriendo tras verse para luego salir de la cabaña.

Más tarde las tres chicas se encontraban reunidas.

-¿Qué tal funcionaron los cambios?-Pregunto Pacifica mirando a Candy.

-Según mis cálculos el índice de satisfacción a aumentando en un 83%-Contesto Candy revisando unos papeles y con una gorrita de marketera.

-No es suficiente, necesitamos un verdadero reto…-La rubia se sentó en la cama cruzándose de piernas-¿Alguna sugerencia?

Grenda empezó a pensar, pero Candy respondió primero.

-Yo tengo una…-Dijo Mabel que se encontraba enferma recostada en su cama y a los pies de la cama se encontraba Craig dándole de comer algo de sopa.

Dipper salía del sótano bastante cansado con manchas de aceite en la cara y el cabello algo chamuscado.

-Hola chicas-Saludo Dipper amablemente.

Pacifica se acercó a Dipper despacio.-Es por tu bien-La rubia toco el hombro de Dipper.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Dipper sorprendido para luego ser tomando por la espalda por Grenda.

-¡Auxilio!-Grito Dipper a todo pulmón agitando la cabeza, pero ya era tarde.

Tras un momento Dipper tenía un saco negro un suéter dentro y un par de jeans, le quitaron la gorra y le pusieron gel.

-¿Ya están felices?-Pregunto Dipper algo disgustado de haber sido obligado a vestirse así.

Pacifica se quedó observando a Dipper sonrojada, Candy veía a Dipper con una sonrisa y Grenda las golpeo con el codo a ambas para que dijeran algo.

-Amm… si… emm ¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunto Pacifica acercando el espejo a Dipper.

-Aprecio que al menos me dieras una apariencia intelectual, pero francamente prefiero ser yo y usar pantalones que no me dificulten correr cuando aparezcan los guardianes-Respondió Dipper sonriéndole a Pacifica a pesar de estar algo disgustado.

-Me parece justo, pero yo también pienso que te ves bien-Comento Pacifica mirando a Dipper a los ojos.

-Ejem…-Dijeron Candy y Grenda llamando la atención de Pacifica y recordándole que aún están grabando.

-Claro, emm… vamos a cerrar esto-La rubia se distancio un poco de Dipper y miro a la cámara algo avergonzada.

Las tres estaban en la habitación que compartían Pacifica y Mabel.

-Bueno y eso es todo por hoy gracias por acompañarme en este desafíos de Pacifica Northwest-Pacifica junto sus manos mientras sonreía a la cámara.

-Buen trabajo Pacifica-Dijo Mabel levantando su pulgar, la cámara le apunto revelando que Mabel se encontraba recostada en su cama y Craig le seguía dando sopa.

-Supongo que yo no necesite un cambio de look-Comento Craig sonriente mirando a la cámara.

-No hacemos cambios de actitud Craig-Contesto la rubia mirando disgustada al moreno.

Craig iba a responder, pero Mabel se puso verde y tapo su boca.

-¡Apaga la cámara!-Grito Pacifica asqueada.

 **Tv Gravity Falls parte 2.**

Ford suspiro sentándose en el sofá frente al televisor.-Bueno veamos que tiene la televisión de gravity falls para ofrecerme en este momento de ocio-Comento el hombre de los seis dedos encendiendo el televisor.

Una mujer dirigía su propio show. Toby Decidido se encontraba sentado con su figura tamaño real de Shandra Jimenez.

-Tu estas realmente lo-loco-Comento la mujer señalándolo.

El varonil Dan se encontraba parado con una playera de "varias veces" y otros artículos publicitarios de la banda.

-Tu estas realmente lo-loco-Comento la mujer señalándolo.

Tad Strange se encontraba mirando la televisión mientras comía pan tostado.

-Tu… ¿Qué haces aquí?-Comento la mujer mirándolo confundida.

Después Durland y Blubs se encontraban parados frente a la cámara.

-Hola soy el comisario Blubs-El hombre se señaló a sí mismo y luego a su compañero diciendo- y él es el oficial Durland y traemos unas lecciones de vida para la juventud. Esta vez les mostraremos que hacer si se pierden en el bosque.

Ambos oficiales se internaron en el bosque con mochilas enormes. La cámara adelanto unas horas hasta que ya se habían internado en el bosque.

-Bien es hora de empezar a regresar a casa-Dijo Blubs volteando hacia el bosque-¿Llevas la brújula?

-¿Qué es una brújula?-Pregunto el agente Durland.

Después de un momento la cámara ya mostraba el ocaso estaba a punto de anochecer y ambos oficiales se veían muy cansados y hambrientos.

-Tranquilos todo está bajo control-Dijo el agente Blubs mirando hacia la cámara

Ya había anochecido y un oso se encontraba masticando sus mochilas mientras ambos oficiales se encontraban sentados en un árbol.

Durland gritaba horrorizado abrazando a Blubs.

-Todo… bajo control…-Dijo Blubs mientras también abrazaba a su compañero.

Paso un poco más de tiempo y ambos oficiales se encontraban compartiendo una manta en el frio.

-¿Todo… bajo control?-Pregunto el agente Durland.

-Nunca volveremos a casa-Grito Blubs preocupado.

Durland solo le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-¿Qué hace ahí oficial?-Pregunto Wendy sorprendiéndolos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Wendy?-Pregunto Blubs.

-Amm… mi casa está a unos pocos metros de aquí-Wendy señalo detrás de ella enseñando su casa.

-¡Estamos salvados!-Gritaron ambos abrazándose, mientras Wendy rodaba los ojos.

-¡En serio es la quinta vez que sucede!-Grito Wendy levantando los brazos.

Finalmente cambio a un episodio de patotective.

Patotective se encontraba con su compañero el Pingüino Steve en lo que parecía ser el departamento de patotective

-Patotective, Steve tengo un caso para ustedes-Dijo el oficial acercándose a ambos.

-Cuak cuak cuak cuak (¿De qué se trata?)-Contesto el patotective.

-Alguien le escribió esta extraña carta-El hombre entrego la carta que el pato abrió con el pico para luego abrir el pico sorprendido dentro había una pluma marron.

-Cuak cuak cuak (Como lo sospeche)-Dijo patotective volteando hacia la ventana.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto el oficial confundido.

-Cuaaak cuak (Es Buhoriarty)-Dijo Patotectivo con seriedad.

Entonces parado en la puerta apareció un búho de plumas marrones.-uuh uuuuhuuuhh (¿Me extrañaste?)-Pregunto el antagonista impresionando a la pareja de aves detectives.

Finalmente la pantalla del televisor se apagó.

-De repente estar atrapado en el portal no suena tan mal-Comento Ford rascándose la cabeza mientras veía su reflejo frente al televisor.

…SRBISB NMO…

 **Respuesta a las reviews:**

 **Llama: Para nada obsesionada es lindo que estuvieras tan atenta en serio :) valoro mucho eso. Hasta me disculpo por la demora contigo de manera especial jeje Yo creo que más que volverse amante de los videojuegos, quiere volver a sentir la emoción que sintió en ese mundo pues lo admita o no a Pacifica le encanto su avatar en ese juego y no solo por la ropa.**

 **Fue una historia muy tos story jaja la de la guía de Dipper, pero me pareció divertido escribirla "tres marionetas hicieron más que los guardianes" Pacifica se va a familiarizar con las rarezas de Dipper jaja. Por supuesto me gusta que Pacifica no se quede solo en ser amiga de Dipper si no que sea amiga con Mabel pienso que esas dos juntas podrían hacer lo que quieran jaja. El corto de tv Gravity Falls también me fue divertido de escribir curiosamente no estaba planeado hacerlo jajaja alguien me convenció.**

 **PD: CBIFPFAXABP. Fuiste la primera en notarlo sin conocerme en persona jaja. Una curiosidad más, el comic que lee Craig "Rebelión" Es una historia que yo escribí cuando tenía 17.**

 **Rose: Bueno incluso Alex hizo algunos cortos que daban más risa que otros, pero me alegra que los disfrutaras (igual la comedia en si no es mi campo me sorprende lo aceptados que están siendo los cortos hasta ahora jaja) Lo de la pareja perfecta se verá mejor si es cierto durante la segunda mitad del fic jaja.**

 **Como ya dije antes quiero escribir los últimos cortos antes de la quincena (o hasta la quincena) y estar presentándoles la segunda mitad del fic la semana del 20. :D Quisiera escribir un fic navideño... y tenía uno en mente, pero ocurriría después del final de este fic asi que lo dejaremos para el 2017 xD**

 **Ni tan sexy... solo mido 1.84 soy castaño... tengo brazos fuertes y... okok paro jajaja**

 **JJNNRR: Usted señorita es dinamita xD Ok si era obvio "gustarme el humor negro" no es hobbie y como que no lo pongo en el fic? capitulo 3 "chicas mi hermano les mostrara las ventajas de tener seis dedos" capitulo 5: Llame a los guardianes testigos de jehova xD y estoy seguro que hay más... Mira no seré south park o padre de familia que si se pasa de verga con el humor negro, pero lo que digo es que me gusta. Y humor negro es más que referencias sexuales también son chistes bastante crueles. Sobre lo de en la mente...:/ buena teoría supongo... jaja... ¡Hey! Otra cosa: p Que no tenga novia actualmente no significa que no haya tenido antes, además aquí entre nos hay una chica que ya me está robando el kokoro... Bueno respondo a tus preguntas... (No te daré spoilers de los cortos :p)**

 **¿Que pienso de la religión Islam? Déjame responder de manera respetuosa... "Alahu Akbar!" *explota* xD okno... Yo soy una persona que a pesar de tener fiel creencia de que existe el ser superior, no respeto el modo en que lo representa ninguna de las religiones existentes, por supuesto yo respeto la creencia ajena porque ningún ser humano puede decir ser dueño de la verdad, sin embargo... por lo que se de esta religión suelen cerrarse terriblemente, no la recomiendo x.x**

 **Bueno si te gusta leer eso es bueno, pero lee mangas para tal caso algunos son muy buenos xD SI quieres también, yo lo recomendaría. Si, si he pensado en estudiarlo por una época... y podría considerar hacerlo después de acabar mi carrera igual... pero quien sabe si algún día creo una hermosa serie y sale al aire te mandare saluditos.**

 **También te jamo (?) Si leí tu review del otro fic me llamaras mini Hirsh... y me siento halagado :) xD Por cierto esto es para ti y Rose cuando dije que las nombro amigas me refería a que ustedes deberían ser amigas... xD ojo no digo que no las considere mis amigas venga por su abacho *les ofrece abrazo* xD**

 **Anon: Veo que también estas disfrutando de los cortos me alegro mucho :) Jjajaja admito que tus ideas son buenas "aunque no quiero desvestir a las damas por cuestiones legales. Okno" Pero ya tengo las ideas de los cortos escritas sorry :c aun así si alguna de mis ideas no me termina convenciendo usare una de las tuyas que en verdad son buenas.**

 **Pacifica aprendiendo muchas cosas buenas viviendo con los Pines y se verá aún más reflejado no solo en los cortos si no en la segunda mitad del fic ya que muestra su lado más humano.**

 **PD: Ayer se fue el internet y tuve que subir el capitulo hoy. Creditos a Flopi por la idea de que los policias se pierdan en el bosque :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! ¡Hola a todos! Y buenos días, tardes o noches dependiendo de la hora en que estén leyendo, me dio la chispa de la inspiración y decidí escribir el penúltimo corto esta noche jeje :3 Aprovechando que muy pocos han leído el cuarto corto para que cuando revisen el fic digan "oh sorpresa subio dos capítulos" Lo se soy tan considerado… jaja :3**

 **Bueno en fin… tocando otro tema ¿Quién más ve Star vs tfoe? En serio el último capítulo que salió me está matando por dentro jaja. Ya se acerca la navidad: 3 quiero ver esos regalos okno.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir disfruten estos cortos** **J**

 **Guía de Dipper de lo inexplicable: El espíritu del bosque.**

Dipper y Pacifica se encontraban parados en plena carretera y detrás de ellos un camino al bosque.

-Mabel ¿Ya estas grabando?-Pregunto Dipper inclinándose hacia la cámara, Pacifica se encontraba para a su lado, con ambas manos apoyadas en su cintura y un semblante de duda.

-¡Ya está filmando Pines!-Grito Craig quien se encontraba parado al lado de Mabel ya que esta dirigió la cámara hacia el cuándo esté hablo.

-Gracias Craig-Contesto Dipper disgustado por la manera grosera en que hablo el moreno-Bueno bienvenidos a otro emocionante episodio de Dipper los guía en lo inexplicable.

Pacifica carraspeo dándole a entender a Dipper que olvidaba algo.

-Y ella es…-Dipper iba a presentar a la rubia, pero esta lo interrumpió.

-Y yo soy Pacifica Northwest, acompañando al torpe en sus locuras-Dijo Pacifica señalando a Dipper.

-¿También puedo presentarme?-Pregunto Mabel desde detrás de la cámara.

-Mabel a ti ya te conocen-Contesto Dipper disgustado.

-A mí no me conocen-Comento Craig cruzándose de brazos.

-Prefiero que no lo hagan. Mabel podemos enfocarnos a lo que iba-Dipper llamo la atención de Mabel para que ella regresara la cámara hacia él.

Mabel le hizo caso a Dipper y lo volvió a enfocar con la cámara.

-Como decía, por esta zona a unos kilómetros del pueblo se han oído rumores de un misterioso fantasma de una mujer que aparece en las noches…-Empezó a explicar Dipper.

-…Lo curioso es que las únicas víctimas que aseguran haberla visto son hombres-Agrego Pacifica.

-Supongo que estas a salvo Pines-Comento Craig cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo.

-Muy gracioso Craig-Contesto Dipper sin darle importancia a la ofensa del moreno-Mi plan es encontrar a este fantasma y determinar las razones de su comportamiento o exorcizarla-Agrego Dipper sacando una pequeña botella con agua bendita.

Pacifica dio unos pasos atrás al escuchar a Dipper decir eso.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Dipper mirando a la rubia.

-¿Olvidaste lo que sucedió la última vez que intentaste exorcizar a un fantasma?-Pregunto Pacifica inclinándose hacia Dipper con las manos en su cintura.

-Esto es distinto… no creo que sea un fantasma peligroso al menos las victimas están a salvo-Comento Dipper.

Unos días antes…

El varonil Dan se encontraba parado al lado de su tráiler parecía bastante cansado y ojeroso.

-Disculpe entiendo que usted estuvo en contacto con el fantasma femenino de las afueras de gravity falls.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene chico… no te acerques a ella-Contesto el varonil Dan caminando hacia su casa.

-¡Díganos que le ocurrió!-Insistió Dipper.

-Niño… no quieres conocerla… créeme-Fue lo único que dijo el varonil Dan antes de entrar a casa.

Volviendo con Dipper y los demás ya era de noche y el grupo se encontraba sentado esperando a que aparezca el fantasma frente a una pequeña fogata.

-Estoy impresionado de que hasta ahora no me digan que estoy loco-Comento Dipper viendo a Mabel y Craig parece que habían dejado la cámara en un trípode.

-Después de todo lo ocurrido te empiezo a dar la razón-Comento Mabel abrazando sus rodillas, sentada frente a Dipper.

-Yo estoy esperando a que todo esto falle para empezar a decírtelo-Dijo Craig mientras cocinaba un marshmello en la fogata.

Dipper sonrió satisfecho al ver que esta vez estaban de acuerdo con él.

-De cualquier manera… ¿Por qué crees que este fantasma tiene un problema con los hombres?-Pregunto Pacifica mientras también cocinaba un marshmello.

-Tengo algunas teorías-Dijo Dipper preparado para leerlas frente al grupo, pero Mabel lo interrumpió.

-Es porque los chicos son torpes y pelean-Comento Mabel.

-O se envuelven en competencias estúpidas-Comento Pacifica mirando a Dipper.

-O Se ponen violentos cuando están celosos-Comento Mabel mirando a Craig.

-No notan cuando haces un cambio para ellos-Agrego Pacifica tocando su cabello y mirando de reojo a Dipper esperando que este captara la indirecta, pero este parecía no entender nada.

-¡Yo tengo otra!-Grito Craig levantando la mano-Esta molesta porque no encuentra la cocina de donde viene-Craig empezó a reír y Dipper sonrió por un instante, pero al ver las miradas de enojo de Pacifica y Mabel decidió conservar la serenidad.

-Eso es torpe Craig-Dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

-Es cierto, eso fue machista-Comento la rubia cruzándose de brazos ofendida.

-Solo fue una broma tranquilas… cielos… ¿Mabel me preparas un sandwish?-Pregunto Craig sonriendo.

-Claro…-Mabel se puso de pie y busco en pan, cuando de repente el fuego se apagó y Pacifica abrazo involuntariamente a Dipper.

"NOOOOO" Se escuchó el grito de una mujer.

-Bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo…-Dijo Craig comiendo su marshmello de un mordisco y esperando a que ocurra algo.

Dipper corrió a tomar la cámara y espero a que el fantasma apareciera, de repente unas sombras tomaron los pies de Dipper y Craig. Mabel y Pacifica trataron de ayudarlos, pero de repente el fantasma se materializo frente a ambas.

Era una mujer con un vestido blanco y un parche que cubría uno de sus ojos. Su cabello era negro y estaba suelto parecía ser movido por el viento a pesar de ser un ser incorpóreo.

-No se atrevan a ayudarlos-Advirtió la mujer apareciendo frente a ambas chicas.

-Suéltalos… o al menos suelta a Dipper-Dijo la rubia molesta señalando al de la gorra.

-Gracias oxigenada…-Comento Craig con sarcasmo observando a la rubia.

-No lo ven, ellos son hombres… son el problema aquí… no yo-Grito la mujer señalándolos.

-Oh vamos ¿No crees que estas siendo muy dura?-Pregunto Mabel acercándose al fantasma.

-No lo entienden. Yo era como ustedes una chica enamorada y me uní a un gran hombre, pero luego lo entendí todos son iguales, mientras una limpia… cocina y lava… ellos están sentados viendo televisión y no valoran lo que una hace por ellos un día le reclame a mi esposo lo que me hizo y me hizo algo terrible-Dijo la mujer disgustada tocando su rostro.

-¿Te quito tu ojo?-Pregunto Mabel horrorizada al igual que Pacifica.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Esto me lo hice yo en un accidente en la cocina, realmente era muy torpe con los cuchillos… ¡No! ¡Dejo de darme el sueldo!-Grito la mujer enojada.

-Rayos quien se casaría con una mujer que ni siquiera es buena en la cocina-Comento Craig por lo bajo ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria por parte del fantasma mientras Dipper crujía los dientes asustado.

-El no quiso decir eso…-Dipper parecía preocupado por la reacción del fantasma.

-¡Ustedes! ¡Lo pagaran!-Grito la mujer mientras las sombras levantaban a Dipper y Craig en el aire.

-¡Espera!-Grito Mabel al igual que Pacifica.

-¿Qué? Ustedes mismas lo dijeron, estos dos se envuelven en competencias ridículas y las preocupan, no valoran los cambios que hacen para agradarles, se tornan violentos porque son estúpidos, los hombres son torpes es hora del matriarcado-La mujer agito a ambos adolescentes en el aire.

Pacifica y Mabel debían admitir que si estaban algo disgustadas por todos esos detalles.

-¡Espera!-Grito Dipper.

-¡Si espera!-Grito Craig.

El fantasma dejo de agitarlos para escuchar lo que querían decir.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto la mujer observándolos.

-Somos algo torpes a veces…-Admitió Dipper.

-…Si… muy torpes-Lo secundo Craig.

-Nos gusta rivalizar entre nosotros.

-…Y a veces ignoramos mucho de lo que hay a nuestro alrededor…

-Pero respeto a Pacifica es una chica bastante lista e intrépida sin ella no estaría aquí-Dijo Dipper rápidamente.

-Y si no fuera por Mabel yo tampoco estaría aquí, es la chica más positiva que conozco su felicidad es contagiosa-Agrego Craig.

El fantasma soltó a ambos chicos y estos cayeron al suelo ante las miradas conmovidas de ambas chicas.

-Supongo que puedo dejarlos ir con una condición…-Dijo el fantasma.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas.

Un momento después Pacifica y Mabel se encontraban sentadas mientras Dipper usaba una parrilla y Craig hacia sandiwsh.

-Mabel ¿Quieres mostaza en el tuyo?-Pregunto Craig.

-La mostaza no se pone sola Craig-Dijo Mabel para luego reír junto a Pacifica.

-Dipper… ¿Puedo manejar a casa el carrito de golf?-Pregunto Pacifica.

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito Dipper preocupado, pero de repente una sombra se levantó del suelo-Es decir… Claro Pacifica.

Un rato más tarde Dipper se paró frente a la cámara junto a Pacifica.

-Gracias por todo allá atrás, eres una excelente ayudante…-Dipper le sonrió a la rubia.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto la rubia disgustada.

-Quiero decir compañera-Dipper se corrigió rápidamente levantando las manos en son de paz.

-Bien-Contesto la rubia sonriendo.

Dipper dirigió su mirada a la cámara.-Bueno eso es todo por…-Pacifica volvió a carraspear su garganta-Claro…-Dipper retrocedió.

-Y eso es todo por hoy en Dipper y Pacifica los guían en lo inexplicable-Pacifica se despidió de la cámara.

-Lo que aún no entiendo es como falleciste-Comento Mabel mirando a la mujer fantasma.

-A decir verdad ni yo lo recuerdo, sucedió en este bosque…-Contesto la mujer.

Los cuatro adolescentes intercambiaron miradas y corrieron al carrito de golf

 **Guía de cocina de Mabel.**

Soos se encontraba parado frente a una diana con una manzana en la cabeza.

-¿Esta segura que esto es seguro?-Pregunto Soos jugando con sus dedos.

-Claro cuando tenía ocho años era muy buena en esto-Contesto Pacifica sujetando su arco y una flecha.

-¿Cuántos años dijiste que tienes ahora?-Pregunto Soos asustado.

-¡Tú puedes Pacifica!-Grito Mabel emocionada.

Pacifica estaba a punto de disparar.

-¡Pacifica!-Grito Stan desde la tienda distrayendo a la rubia quien disparo mal la flecha a último momento escuchándose solo un grito por parte de Soos.

*Opening de Guias de Mabel*

Mabel y Pacifica se encontraban en la cocina.

-Hola a todos y bienvenidos a esta guía de cocina de Mabel-Dijo Mabel emocionada.

-Sé que planeábamos una guía de arquería, pero aparentemente debemos hacer algo menos peligroso…-Pacifica miro a su costado y se vio a una preocupada Melody vendando a un lastimado Soos.

-¿Estoy sangrando?-Pregunto Soos preocupado.

-Solo te rozo cariño…-Contesto Melody calmada.

-Así que haremos un concurso de preparar ravioles cada una a su estilo y nuestros jueces los juzgaran-Mabel señalo con la cámara a Craig y Dipper quienes tenían en frente un pequeño gafete que decía "juez"

-Amo los ravioles, pero…-Dipper parecía dudoso, Mabel tenia costumbres horribles con la comida y Pacifica es una niña rica probablemente nunca había hecho algo por ella misma.

-Pines… estos podrían ser nuestros últimos momentos de vida-Comento Craig con seriedad.

Dipper asintió asustado.

El concurso empezó, Mabel simplemente metió bastante agua en una olla sin molestarse en medirla mientras tarareaba una canción. Craig trago saliva al verla. Luego Mabel tomo un puñado de azúcar y lo lanzo a la olla.

Mientras Pacifica parecía tener más cuidado con lo que hacía midiendo la olla y después colocando una cucharada de sal.

Un rato después Pacifica coloco la mantequilla el aceite y la salsa en sus ravioles ya listos, mientras Mabel parecía estar colocando distintas cosas en los ravioles.

Craig volvió a tragar saliva.

Después de eso llego la hora de probar.

-Vamos chicos no se contengan hay más en la olla-Dijo Mabel orgullosa.

Dipper solo observo los ravioles, parecían un arcoíris de colores, pero no estaba seguro de que tan comestibles eran.

-Tu primero Craig-Dijo Dipper sonriéndole al moreno.

-Te odio Pines-Susurro Craig para luego comer uno de ellos, se vieron dos lagrimas salir de los ojos de Craig mientras este le sonreía a la castaña disimulando su expresión de dolor y asco.-Están… deliciosos…

-Hay más de donde vino ese-Dijo Mabel sonriendo-Tu turno hermano-Agrego la chica Pines observando a su hermano.

-Debería ser ilegal hacerme comer esto-Comento Dipper mirando el platillo de Mabel.

Dipper sin más opción también comió uno, pero a los dos segundos tuvo que tomar agua.

-¡Mabel! ¿Qué rayos le pusiste?-Pregunto Dipper preocupado.

-Bueno… estaba siguiendo la receta, pero luego pensé que eso no era muy artístico… así que le coloque dulces, azúcar en vez de sal… jalea y unos pimientos-Mabel comenzó a enumerar las cosas que había hecho con los dedos mientras Dipper se veía disgustado.

-¡Mabel! ¡Estás loca!-Grito Dipper tomando más agua mientras Craig huía al baño.

-Bueno ¿aun tienes espacio para el mío?-Pregunto Pacifica acercando su plato a Dipper.

-Ya no tengo nada que perder-Respondió Dipper probando un bocado, tras probarlo empezó a comer más y más sin darle oportunidad a Craig de probarlo-¡Están increíbles! Pacifica ¿Dónde aprendiste?

-Desde niña me gustaban los ravioles… así que siempre observaba a mis cocineros prepararlos y solía preguntar qué pasos debía seguir para hacerlos-Contesto la rubia sonriendo parecía contenta de que a Dipper le gustaran sus ravioles.

Después de un momento ambas chicas se pararon frente a la cámara.

-Bueno, parece que la cocina no respeta a las mentes creativas así que la ganadora es Pacifica…-Dijo Mabel haciendo un puchero.

-¡Sí!-Celebro Pacifica.

-Oh ravioles-Dijo Stan entrando a la cocina y comiendo los de Mabel.

-¡Tío Stan no!-Grito Dipper, pero Stan ya se encontraba bebiendo agua del caño desesperadamente.

 **Álbum de recuerdos de Mabel: Desayuno en la carretera.**

Mabel se encuentra sentada en un sofá viendo su álbum de fotos.

-Oh. Hola chicos y bienvenidos a mi álbum de recuerdos, este año he hecho variedad de cosas interesantes con mi hermano, mis amigas. Como petrificar a unos ojos voladores-Mabel mostro su foto del primer día en gravity falls con Dipper-Hacer suchi con un calamar de otra dimensión-Fotos del segundo día-Ver a mi hermano enamorarse de nuevo-Foto de Pacifica y Dipper en la fábrica-Salvar a una princesa hada de casarse junto a Pacifica-Sale Pacifica y Mabel huyendo con una hada de un grupo de duendes que disparan lasers-Pero uno de mis recuerdos más memorables fue cuando el tío Stan nos llevó a Dipper, Pacifica y a mí a comer en un restaurante en la carretera.

Dipper y Stan se encontraban sentados adelante y Mabel y Pacifica en los asientos de atrás.

-¿Así que a dónde iremos?-Pregunto Pacifica mirando por la ventana.

-Iremos a desayunar en la carretera el tío Stan paga-Dijo Mabel emocionada.

-Ustedes me extorsionaron-Comento Stan.

-¿Quieres volver a ver las fotos que tomaste en las vegas o no?-Amenazo Mabel.

Stan suspiro y continúo conduciendo.

Después de un momento en la carretera llegaron a un restaurante.

-¡Wuju!-Grito Mabel emocionada entrando al lugar alzando los brazos.

Pacifica veía todo un tanto incomoda, estaba acostumbrada a salir a comer a lugares lujosos.

-¿Este lugar es legal?-Pregunto Pacifica incomoda.

-Tan legal como esos tipos-Comento Stan señalando a una banda de moteros.

-Yaaa veo…-Dijo Pacifica incomoda sobándose un brazo.

-Tranquila no pasa nada estamos con el tío Stan-Dijo Dipper tratando de tranquilizar a la rubia.

Stan observo que la mujer que atendía era atractiva para su edad, así que decidió acercarse.

-Hola guapa dime… ¿Vienes aquí a menudo?-Pregunto Stan inclinándose hacia la mujer.

La mujer sonrió, pero de repente un motero volteo disgustado.

-Disculpa ¿Algún asunto con mi chica?-Pregunto el motero, el hombre era anciano, pero tenía una gran barba y unos brazos bastante fuertes a pesar de estar algo subido de peso.

-Nada que deba importarte santa-Contesto Stan mirando al hombre.

-Tio Stan…-Dipper parecía preocupado al igual que Pacifica pues los demás miembros de la banda se pusieron de pie.

-¿Con que te crees muy valiente, he? ¿Qué tal una carrera de motos?-Pregunto el hombre poniéndose de pie.

-El no…-Dipper iba a detener a Stan.

-Aceptaría, pero no tengo una moto-Contesto Stan tratando de salirse del asunto por las buenas.

-¡Oye tú!-Grito el anciano de las motos señalando a uno de sus compañeros de la banda quien era el más delgado y llevaba una playera rosada bajo su chaqueta de cuero.

-¿Quién yo?-Pregunto el hombre señalado señalándose a si mismo.

-Dale tu moto al anciano-Ordeno con voz firme el líder de los moteros.

-Pero…-El muchacho estaba dispuesta a debatir, pero se dejó intimidar ante el anciano-De acuerdo…

Más tarde la mujer del restaurante sostenía dos banderas y se encontraba parada en medio de la carretera. Stan se encontraba sentado en una moto y su contrincante igual ambos a la misma altura.

-Stan ya has conducido una moto antes ¿verdad?-Pregunto Dipper preocupado.

-Como hace cuarenta años ¿Por qué?-Pregunto Stan tratando de aparentar su nerviosismo.

-¿Ya escribiste tu testamento?-Contesto el chico Pines.

-Gracias niño-Contesto Stan empujando a Dipper.

-¡En sus marcas! ¡Listos! ¡Fuera!-Dijo la mujer moviendo las banderas.

Los demás miembros de la banda subieron en sus motos y fueron tras el tío Stan.

-Dipper tenemos que hacer algo-Dijo Pacifica preocupada por el anciano.

 **-** Tienes razón… Mabel ven conmigo, Pacifica… pide el desayuno para llevar-Dipper se dirigió al auto de Stan se sentó y se puso el cinturón.

-¿Vas a conducir?-Pregunto Mabel sentando en el asiento de copiloto.

-Creo que puedo hacerlo-Contesto Dipper retrocediendo bruscamente y rompiendo un cartel-Amm… eso fue a propósito-Volvió a decir Dipper acelerando tras los motociclistas.

-Ahora yo quisiera escribir mi testamento-Comento Mabel preocupada.

Pacifica suspiro viéndolos alejarse y entro al restaurante.

Durante la carrera Stan estaba siendo rodeado por el grupo de motociclistas a quienes no dudo en golpear, sin embargo le era difícil mantener el control del vehículo mientras hacía esto.

Dipper toco el claxon sorprendiendo a los motociclistas y Mabel salió por la ventana usando su garfio volador hizo una línea con su cuerda que hizo caer a un grupo de motociclistas luego recogió el garfio y soplo el cañón como si hubiera usando una pistola.

Dipper sonrió, luego agresivamente empujo de sus motos usando el auto a un grupo de motociclistas que molestaban al tío Stan.

Stan sonrió por la ayuda de sus sobrinos y se concentró en ganar la carrera.

El motero al ver que Stan lo estaba alcanzando se enfocó en alcanzar más velocidad, pero Stan le seguía bien el paso.

Pacifica ya salía del restaurante con las bolsas de desayuno cuando vio a Stan ganar la carrera, seguido de Dipper y Mabel llegar en el auto.

-Wow…-Dijo Pacifica sorprendida.

-¡Gano!-Grito Dipper alegre.

-¡¿Cómo rayos se detenía esto?!-Grito Stan para acabar saltando de la moto y ver esta chocar contra unos tanques de gasolina en el grifo delante del restaurante, Pacifica se apuró en subir al auto en el asiento de atrás y Dipper se acercó a Stan para recogerlo, el anciano entro sentándose en el asiento de atrás junto con Pacifica.

Una vez calmada la adrenalina el grupo empezó a reír en el auto.

-¡Selfin!-Grito Mabel tomando su cámara.

Frente al restaurante la camarera y todos los motociclistas veían como el fuego empezaba a salir de los tanques para acabar haciendo explotar el edificio.

Mabel tomo la foto y salieron ella, Dipper, Stan y Pacifica sonriendo y en el fondo la explosión del restaurante.

-Michael Bay estaría orgulloso-Comento Dipper viendo la foto y todos rieron aún más-Pero ya en serio ¿Qué haremos si alguien anoto la placa del auto?

-La cambiare llegando a casa no te preocupes-Respondió Stan.

Volviendo a la actualidad…

-Ha… que recuerdos-Dijo Mabel sonriendo colocando la foto en su álbum.

 **…BPM ABYBJMP…**


	6. Chapter Final

**Buenas aquí Zasumi :D trayéndoles el final de esta serie de cortos con unas cuantas curiosidades y una gran sorpresa para todos los que siguieron el fic, espero que la disfruten.**

 **Este es el último capítulo de cortos, por lo que desde aquí lo siguiente será empezar la segunda mitad del fic, sé que para muchos ese fic es lo importante, pero los cortos tienen dos grandes motivos.**

 **1-Relajar el ambiente: El fic presenta situaciones muy tensas en ocasiones y presentara situaciones aún más tensas probablemente.**

 **2-Apego a la serie: La intención de este fic desde un principio no ha sido otra que, que se sienta como si fuera una nueva temporada. Una continuación. Un tributo a la serie original por ello sentí la necesidad de hacer los cortos fuera de a quien le guste o disguste era necesario para mi hacerlo.**

 **Espero disfruten la historia, hare mis comentarios extra al final. Y espero les guste la sorpresa ;)**

 **Guía de Dipper de lo inexplicable: El túnel fantasma.**

El viento pasaba con fuerza logrando que el cabello de todos los presentes fuese agitado y el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse.

Los presentes eran Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica y Craig quienes se encontraban abrigados parados en medio de una carretera aparentemente abandonada.

-Empieza con esto Pines antes de que el trípode salga volando junto con nosotros-Exigió Craig un tanto disgustado por el viento.

-El torpe tiene razón Dipper-La rubia sujetaba su cabello para que no le tapara la cara al ser movido por el viento.

-Estoy en eso-Dijo Dipper acomodando la cámara y mirándola fijamente-Hola sor Dipper Pines y esta vez les traigo la anomalía 2.134 "El túnel fantasma"-Dipper se quitó del frente de la cámara revelando un túnel abandonado.

-No voy a entrar ahí-Dijo Pacifica cruzándose de brazos.

Dipper ignoro el comentario de la rubia y continuo hablando.-Como les decía, cuenta la leyenda que hace varios años el señor Takiyoki un inmigrante japonés y el señor Duglas se asociaron para la creación de este puente de ciento treinta y cuatro metros de longitud, según la leyenda algunos trabajadores en venganza por el bajo salario y su fallecimiento debido a las pésimas condiciones de trabajo embrujaron este lugar.

-¡Buu!-Grito Craig bajando un dedo y mirando a Dipper.

-Bueno esa es la historia-Respondió Dipper cruzándose de brazos mirando a Craig.

-¡Mabel!-Grito Mabel asomándose en el túnel para escuchar al eco repetir su nombre-Uhh… No parece habitado-La chica Pines le dio la espalda al túnel mientras lo señalaba.

-Es solo apariencia Mabel que el túnel tenga eco no prueba nada-Contesto Dipper tomando la cámara.

-No voy a caminar más de cien metros dentro de un túnel supuestamente maldito-Comento Pacifica cruzándose de brazos.

-Solo entrevistare al fantasma dentro y saldremos, tranquilos si están conmigo nada les pasara-Respondió Dipper confiado.

-Oh si, olvidaba que eras un experto en fantasmas-Dijo Pacifica acercándose a Dipper.

-¡Alerta de coqueteo!-Grito Craig observándolos mientras Mabel reía.

-Cállate Craig-Dijeron Dipper y Pacifica mirando al moreno.

Más tarde los cuatro se internaron en el túnel, ya no podían ver ni donde empezaba ni donde comenzaba, pero tenían linternas que los guiaban en cada paso, la más asustada parecía ser Pacifica, Mabel caminaba muy tranquila dando brinquitos. Dipper grababa todo usando el modo nocturno de la cámara y Craig aunque quería aparentar tranquilidad tampoco estaba muy cómodo de estar ahí.

-¡Uh Murciélagos!-Dijo Mabel mirando el techo del túnel lleno de dichas criaturas.

-Esos ¿beben sangre?-Pregunto Craig un tanto preocupado.

-¿Te asustan los murciélagos?-Pregunto el castaño mirando de reojo al moreno.

-¡Ja! claro que no-Respondo Craig mirando en otra dirección.

-¿Cuánto llevamos avanzando?-La rubia sonaba entre cansada y aterrada.

-Como… cien metros, falta poco-Contesto Dipper.

-Pues no veo fantasmas aquí Dipper-Respondió la rubia

-Así es Pines fue una pérdida de tiempo-Agrego el moreno en ese momento la linterna de Dipper fallo dejándolos a oscuras.

Pacifica grito en cuando se apagó la luz y abrazo la espalda de Dipper rápidamente, luego se escucharon a los murciélagos despertar y aletear encima de ellos todos gritaron asustados, mientras Dipper trato de cambiar la batería de la linterna logro encenderla para notar que solamente Craig seguía gritando.

Dipper observo a Craig alzando una ceja mientras Pacifica contenia la risa al igual que Mabel.

Craig se aclaró la garganta.-No es que me asusten los murciélagos, solo me tomaron por sorpresa-Dijo mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Muy bien-Dipper decidió no molestar demasiado a Craig por esta vez-no pasa nada, traje suficiente batería para todo el camino.

En ese momento se empezaron a escuchar las risas de tres hombres.

-El chico malo grita como niña-Se burló uno de los fantasmas.

-Que hay con la rubia, se pegó al mocoso de la gorra en un segundo-Se burló otro de los fantasmas.

Pacifica se enfureció y sonrojo un poco al escuchar esto al igual que Craig.

-¡Muéstrense!-Grito Pacifica pisando fuerte el suelo.

Un trio de trabajadores se mostraron el primero barbón y regordete de tés trigueña, el segundo asiático, cabello negro y delgado y el último moreno, sin ni un pelo se notaba más fuerte y alto que los anteriores.

-¿Qué hace un grupo de adolescentes como ustedes aquí?-Pregunto el barbón.

-Oh bueno, oímos que había un fantasma aquí y vinimos a ver-Explico Dipper rápidamente.

-Eso suena tan torpe de tantas maneras cuando lo dices así Pines-Comento Craig mirando a Dipper.

-¡Me gusta tu barba!-Grito Mabel emocionada viendo al fantasma.

El fantasma ignoro el comentario de Mabel y observo a Dipper-Oh… un pequeño curioso ¿eh?-El barbón se agacho a la altura de Dipper.

-Así es…-Respondió Dipper tratando de ser amable con el fantasma.

-¿Qué haremos con ellos?-Pregunto el asiático.

-Veamos que más tiene que decir el pequeño niño blanco-Comento el moreno.

-Bueno…-Dipper tocio- Vinimos a preguntarles ¿Por qué encantaron este túnel? ¿Acaso no pueden descansar en paz?-

Los tres fantasmas intercambiaron miradas entre ellos.

-Oyeron eso chicos, el niño cree que no podemos descansar en paz-Dijo El barbón señalando a Dipper mientras miraba a sus compañeros.

Los tres fantasmas empezaron a reír mientras los adolescentes intercambiaban miradas extrañados por la actitud del trio de fantasmas.

-Nosotros estamos furiosos por nuestro trato durante las peores épocas de este país y vivimos para castigar a aquellos que nos condenaron-Explico el hombre con un tono de voz sombrío.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto Dipper disimulando su miedo mientras retrocedía al igual que sus compañeros.

-Claro que no-Respondió el hombre riendo con sus compañeros y poniendo una sonrisa amigable.

-Uff…Por un momento pensé que esto se saldría de control, ustedes sabe-Comento Dipper riendo incómodamente al igual que sus compañeros.

-No…-El hombre rio amablemente para luego cambiar a una expresión seria-de hecho si…-Los tres fantasmas cambiaron a formas horrorosas volviéndose sus ojos totalmente negros, alargándose sus cuellos y uniéndose los tres en un solo cuerpo.

La cámara solo mostraba los pies de Dipper corriendo a todo lo que daba al igual que se escuchaban las pisadas de sus demás compañeros y gritos variados de los cuatro presentes.

Después de un momento los cuatro salieron del túnel.

-Pines… no volveré a seguirte a ninguna de estas cosas…-Dijo Craig respirando agitado.

-Lo mismo digo…-Dijo Pacifica quien aún seguía abrazando a Mabel.

-Me agradaron esos tres-Comento Mabel alegre logrando que Pacifica y Craig la miraran alzando una ceja.

-No se preocupen, creo que esta será la última grabación de este año-Respondió Dipper tomando la cámara y apuntándose a sí mismo con ella-Este es Dipper Pines concluyendo que efectivamente esta maldito… no vengan aquí, Dipper los guio en lo inexplicable hasta pronto-Dipper se despidió de la cámara.

-Dipper ¿y tú gorra?-Pregunto Pacifica notando que el castaño había perdido su gorra durante el escape del túnel.

-Aquí tienes-Se escuchó la voz del fantasma barbon.

Los cuatro adolescentes volvieron a gritar.

 **Álbum de recuerdos de Mabel: El concierto.**

Mabel se encontraba sentada junto a Waddles en una mecedora.

-Tengo un montón de recuerdos divertidos de este verano o ¡Aquí esta! Cuando fuimos a un concierto-Dijo Mabel enseñando una foto del lugar en el que se daría el concierto.

A las afueras de Gravity Falls en las praderas se había montado un enorme escenario. Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Craig y Wendy hacían fila para verlo.

-Estoy sorprendida de verte aquí Dipper-Comento Wendy mirando al de la gorra.

-Es porque la banda que vino es su favorita The Bad First Impresions-Explico Mabel rápidamente.

-Porque no me sorprende que esa es tu banda favorita Pines, bueno al menos es rock-Comento Craig cruzándose de brazos.

-Parece que se necesita de la banda favorita del torpe para que decida salir de su sótano-Comento Pacifica sonriendo.

Dipper se notaba muy emocionado, cuando llegaron a la taquillera.

-¡Quiero cinco entradas!-Grito Dipper emocionado.

-Ya no hay, lo siento niño-Respondió el hombre cerrando la taquilla ante los ojos de Dipper, este se quedó mirando al hombre como si aún no procesara lo que le acaban de decir.

-Lo siento Dipper, este pueblo es tan aburrido que cuando una banda llega todo el mundo quiere ir-Explico Wendy tocando el hombre de Dipper.

-Está bien… supongo que podre escuchar a la banda tocar… desde… el tejado de la cabaña-Dipper bajo la cabeza deprimido y metió las manos en sus bolsillos rumbo a casa.

-¡Alto ahí hermano!-Grito Mabel tomando a Dipper de los hombros-No te vas a perder de este concierto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto Dipper sin saber lo que tramaba Mabel, Mabel sonrió mostrándole su garfio volador.

Los otros tres adolescentes también sonrieron al ver lo que tramaba Mabel.

-De acuerdo, pero necesitaremos una distracción-Dijo Dipper cerrando grupo con los cuatro presentes.

-Yo me hago cargo de eso…-Wendy tomo su teléfono-¿Chicos están adentro?...Distraigan los VIP.

No demoraron mucho en ver a Thompson correr sin playera perseguido por un grupo de VIP

-¡Ahora!-Wendy dio la voz para que corrieran detrás del escenario, la banda ya estaba por empezar a tocar.

Mabel fue la primera en usar el garfio volador para subir a la parte más alta del escenario, luego subió Dipper, después subió Pacifica, Craig y al final Wendy, ahora tenían que descolgarse dentro del concierto.

La banda empezó a tocar y el público parecía muy emocionado.

-Muy bien ¿Ahora qué?-Pregunto Craig observando los alrededores.

-Bajemos sin llamar la atención-Respondió Dipper.

El grupo no tuvo problemas en bajar yendo primero Pacifica, Wendy y Craig.

Mabe y Dipper estaban por bajar cuando notaron que los VIP los vieron y se aproximaban a capturarlos.

-¿Ahora que Mabel?-Pregunto Dipper mirando a los alrededores.

-No sé, tú eres el de las ideas-Respondió Mabel.

Dipper vio a la multitud y decidió descolgarse sobre ellos siendo movidos por las manos de todos los pueblerinos que veían el concierto junto a su hermana.

La gente del pueblo lo tomo como si fuera parte del acto y llevaron a Dipper y Mabel surfeando sobre sus manos hasta el escenario donde se daba el concierto.

Dipper se puso muy nervioso, pero guiado por su hermana empezaron a bailar en el mismo escenario.

-¡Esto es grandioso!-Grito Dipper emocionado.

-¡Claro que si bro!-Grito Mabel igual de emocionada.

En eso notaron que el comisario Blubs y el oficial Durland los veían enojados en primera fila, mientras Pacifica, Craig y Wendy ya estaban siendo sostenidos por tres VIP.

Más tarde los cinco acabaron encerrados en la comisaría de Gravity Falls.

-Valió la pena-Comento Dipper para luego reír junto al resto del grupo y finalmente tomar una foto del recuerdo dentro de su celda.

Mabel cerró su libro de recuerdos enmarcando esa foto junto a su foto con Dipper en el escenario.

-Nada mejor que ver sonreír a tu hermano-Comento Mabel contenta con dicho recuerdo.

 **Sección especial: ¿Qué hacen los guardianes?**

El suelo empedrado, las paredes color mostaza, esa era la base de los guardianes. Frente a la cámara se encontraba parada una chica de cabello castaño claro semi-ondulado que tenía puesta una falda blanca y un polo de tiras amarillo.

-Hola-Saludo Katrina a la cámara con un gesto con la mano-Mi nombre es Katrina y en la cámara mi buen amigo Craig.

-No somos amigos, me amenazaste-Explico Craig brevemente desde atrás de la cámara-¿Por qué hacemos esto?

-Porque estoy aburrida y prefieres hacer esto que vértelas conmigo-Respondió la castaña brevemente con una sonrisa.

-Touché-Craig se resignó a obedecer a la chica.

-Como sea, seguro ya conocen a mis "amigos"…mmm…-La chica se puso pensativa-No, corrijamos eso a mis "compañeros", los guardianes de la pirámide ya saben… el flaquito, el musculoso, la maniática, la psicópata, el egocéntrico, el anciano, el tarado de Ray, mi tío Michael y mi querido primo Craig alias el chico malo-Katrina se inclinó a susurrarle a la cámara-cuesta creer que mojaba la cama hasta los siete años-Katrina tomo del cuello a Craig con un brazo y apego su mejilla a la de él.

-Primero no cuentes eso y segundo no somos primos, no los confundas-Comento Craig distanciándose de la chica.

-Pues acostúmbrate porque esa será mi excusa para acercarme a tus amigos-Contesto la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-Espera… ¿Qué?-Pregunto Craig preocupado.

-No queremos hacer spoiler Craig, concéntrate en lo que estamos haciendo ahora-Dijo la chica empujando a Craig fuera del campo de visión de la cámara-Como decía… ya conocen a mis compañeros, pero a puesto que se han preguntado "Mm… ¿Qué harán los guardianes cuando no están tratando de asesinar a los miembros de la rueda?" Bueno Katrina está aquí para responder a sus dudas, síganme y no digan nada todo lo que hay aquí es secreto-Katrina le guiño un ojo a la cámara y siguió caminando seguida por Craig quien hacía de su camarógrafo.

Mientras caminaban Craig intento razonar con Katrina.

-Mira Katrina sé que esto es una total pérdida de tiempo, pero ¿no crees que les molestara que invadamos su privacidad?-El moreno trato de ser razonable.

-No sé qué te preocupa, en primera el resto de los guardianes nos odia y en segunda el resto de los guardianes me teme-Agrego la chica bastante relajada.

Al pasar vieron a Aron quien al ver a Katrina dio un salto hacia atrás pegando un grito y luego salió huyendo.

-¿Lo ves?-Agrego Katrina mirando de nuevo a la cámara.

Finalmente llegaron a la sala principal ahí se encontraban Sasha y Billy charlando.

-¿Crees que aun pueda conquistar a Cori?-Pregunto Sasha cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Billy.

-Si puedes pasar a su perro guardián-Comento Billy para luego reír.

-Hola torpes-Se acercó Katrina seguida de Craig.

Sasha y Billy dirigieron miradas nada amigables al par de adolescentes.

-¿Qué haces con esa cosa?-Pregunto Sasha observando la cámara.

-Es una cámara sirve para…-Katrina empezó a hablar.

-Yo no habla de la cámara-Contesto Sasha mirando a Katrina.

-Primero strike Sasha, como decía es un reportaje, quiero que el mundo sepa quiénes somos cuando lo tengamos a nuestros pies, así que dinos Sasha ¿Cuál es tu motivación? ¿Por qué eres un guardián de la pirámide?-Pregunto Katrina como si se tratara de una entrevista.

-Tu sabes exactamente mi motivación y la de todos mocosa, quiero ser reconocida por el mundo entero-Sasha se cruzó de brazos como si le hubieran hecho una pregunta muy estúpida.

-¿Y qué hay de ti Billy?-Pregunto Sasha observando al grandote.

-Prefiero no responder a eso-Contesto el hombre sentándose.

-Muy bien, respeto eso grandote ¿Sasha cuáles son tus pasatiempos?-Pregunto la castaña jugando con su cabello.

-Lanzar dagas a una fotografía de ustedes dos en mi habitación-Contesto Sasha aun con una lengua muy venenosa.

-Llevas dos strike anciana no me provoques-Katrina sonrió observando a Sasha y esta decidió guardar silencio.

-A mí me gustan las manualidades, el origami… y las figuras a escala… -Comento Billy.

-Pero si no es un grandote adorable-Comento la castaña mirando a Billy-Bueno, me aburrí de ustedes, vamos Craig hay más a quienes investigar, por cierto Sasha, mejor pídele a Bill que te consiga un novio porque pierdes tu tiempo ¡Él nunca va a amarte!-Grito Katrina haciendo una "L" en su frente mirando a Sasha.

Sasha observo enojada a Katrina alejarse.

-Esa pequeña monstruo…-Comento Sasha molesta.

Craig continúo siguiendo a Katrina.

-¿Estará bien que hagas que te odien más?-Pregunto Craig preocupado.

-Más o menos da igual, cuando todo termine me alejare lo más que pueda de toda esta gente, bueno te iré a visitar de vez en cuando Craig-Comento Katrina sin darle importancia.

-Por favor, tomate tu tiempo-Respondió Craig sin parar de enfocarla.

Más tarde se encontraron con Aron en la cocina parado frente al refrigerador tomando algo de jugo. Katrina cerró la puerta del refrigerador bruscamente sorprendiendo a Aron.

-Hola-Dijo Katrina sonriéndole al hombre.

-¡Ah!-Aron pega un salto hacia atrás aterrado-Katrina… hola…. Por favor no me arranques los ojos-Imploro el hombre arrodillándose y Katrina rodo los ojos.

-Levántate, responde mis preguntas y tal vez conserves uno-Respondió la castaña sonriendo.

Más tarde Aron ya se encontraba sentado en la mesa y Katrina frente a él.

-Muy bien cuéntanos ¿Por qué estás en esto?-Pregunto Katrina.

-¿Esto? ¿Te refieres a ser un guardián de la pirámide?-Pregunto el hombre confundido.

-Genio… habla rápido, cuando me aburro arranco ojos-Comento Katrina mirando a los ojos a Aron

-¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! Dinero, quiero dinero y poder-Explico Aron brevemente, pero bastante asustado.

-¿Es todo?-Pregunto Katrina.

-Y un dragón mascota tal vez-Agrego Aron.

-¿Realmente eres el más estúpido aquí, verdad?-Pregunto Katrina tocando el hombro de Aron.

Más tarde Craig y Katrina volvieron a caminar por la base de los guardianes hasta llegar al laboratorio de Cid.

-¡Toc toc!-Grito Katrina alegre tocando la puerta.

Se escuchó un suspiro desde dentro de la habitación.-Muy bien… "¿Quién es?"

-Ábreme o romperé la puerta-Respondió Katrina con un tono alegre.

Cid no demoro en abrir la puerta.-Katrina ¿Al fin aceptaste participar en uno de mis experimentos?

-Ponme una mano encima y te verás aun peor que tus experimentos-Respondo la castaña.

-¿Qué quieres entonces?-Respondió Cid alzando una ceja y observando al par de adolescentes.

-Te hare una breve entrevista, para cuando el mundo quiera nuestras biografías tu sabes…-Respondió Katrina entrando al laboratorio sin pedir permiso alguno.

Cid se encontraba sentado y Katrina estaba sentada en su escritorio.

-Y bueno… Considerando que estas algo… ya sabes… Más cerca de la muerte que cualquiera de nosotros ¿Por qué eres un guardián de la pirámide? ¿No deberías estar en el bingo o algo así?

-Muy graciosa. Estoy aquí para conseguir aquello a lo que he dedicado mi vida, conocimiento absoluto… el conocimiento que Bill me prometió-Respondió Cid mientras señalaba todos sus experimentos.

-Sí, si… dialogo de científico loco-Katrina no le dio importancia mientras agitaba su mano-¿Algún pasatiempo que espero sea interesante?

El anciano empezó a tamborilear su mesa con dos dedos.-Si no estoy haciendo experimentos… Me gusta ver películas antiguas y escuchar rock de mis épocas.

-Ay viejito me das tanta lastima-Comento la castaña piñizcando la mejilla del anciano-bueno gracias por responder-Katrina se puso de pie.

Volvieron a caminar por los pasadizos de la base de los guardianes.

-Katrina deberíamos parar-Susurro Craig.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto la castaña volteándose disgustada.

-Digamos que todos los guardianes que te faltan entrevistar son mis menos favoritos-Respondió el moreno brevemente.

-Tranquilo pequeño, yo te protejo-Respondió Katrina caminando.

-Odio cuando me tratas así-Craig se cruzó de brazos.

Al pasar por una habitación pudieron escuchar una curiosa conversación.

-Anda Cori tócalo…-Dijo Mindy despacio.

-Estoy ocupado ahora ¿No puedes esperar?-Contesto Cori un tanto irritado, pero a su vez amable.

-Por favor, solo una vez y te dejare tranquilo…

-Bien…

Katrina y Craig se sonrojaron de solo escuchar esta conversación, Katrina pego su oído a la puerta de la habitación de ambos y Craig se puso en cuclillas a su costado.

-Voy a entrar-Dijo Katrina decidida.

-¡No puedes irrumpir en un momento tan íntimo!-Susurro Craig tomando a Katrina del brazo-¡Y menos en el de dos psicópatas!

Se volvió a escuchar la voz de Mindy.

-¿Te gusta?-Pregunto Mindy emocionada.

-Es agradable, supongo…-Respondió Cori de manera amable.

-No te hagas el duro, sé que te gusta no es la primera vez que lo haces…

-Siempre es bajo tu insistencia…

-Eso dices, pero al final lo disfrutas más que yo

Katrina no pudo más y decidió empujar a Craig para abrir la puerta.

-¡Aja!-Grito la chica señalándolos totalmente sonrojada, para sorpresa de ella Cori se encontraba acariciando un conejo que estaba en las manos de Mindy.

-¿Se les perdió algo aquí?-Pregunto Cori mirando a ambos fijamente y soltando al conejo.

-Oh-Katrina se avergonzó debido a su malinterpretación y rápidamente miro en el suelo tratando de disimular-si ya lo encontré, mi camarógrafo-Dijo Katrina levantando a Craig del suelo-Como sea quiero hacerles una entrevista.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Cori irritado.

-¡Me gustaría ser entrevistada!-Grito Mindy alegre.

Cori se dio una palmada en la frente. Un rato después Mindy y Katrina se encontraban sentadas en la cama de la primera.

-Y bueno Mindy cuéntanos ¿Por qué eres un guardián de la pirámide?-Pregunto Katrina sentándose frente a la rubia

-Bueno… ¡Por Cori!-Grito la chica señalando al castaño que veía todo cruzado de brazos apoyado en su escritorio.

-¿Cori te obligo?-Pregunto Katrina un tanto dudosa.

-Para nada, Cori y yo somos un equipo-Respondió Mindy emocionada.

-¿Y a ti que te motiva Cori?-Pregunto Katrina observando al castaño.

-No es de tu incumbencia-Respondió el castaño irritado.

-No estoy para nada sorprendida de esa respuesta-Dijo Katrina poniéndose de pie-¿Cuáles son sus pasatiempos?

-Me gusta alimentar a Cori y dormir con Cori y bañarme con…-Mindy iba a hablar, pero Cori le tapó la boca.

-Hacemos gran variedad de cosas juntos, correcto, también le gusta coleccionar animales los cuales mueren por razones misteriosas….-El conejo huyo cuando Cori dijo eso-Y a mí me gusta leer novelas de misterio.

-Vaya que te pusiste hablador de repente ¿Por qué no dejas que Mindy siga hablando?-Pregunto Katrina haciéndose la inocente.

-Lárgate de aquí-Respondió Cori irritado.

-Como sea, los dejo solos tortolitos-Katrina se retiró seguía de Craig.

Durante el camino Craig volvió a hablar.

-No podemos molestar a papá, no desde que tiene sus "problemas de personalidad"-Dijo Craig brevemente.

-Sí, pero aún falta uno más-Dijo Katrina girando en un pasillo para luego meterle cabe a Ray quien justo pasaba por ahí y arrinconarlo contra una pared.

-¡No tengo dinero lo juro!-Grito Ray nervioso.

-Lo sé-Respondió Katrina mirando a Ray a los ojos con una sonrisa burlona mientras este parecía ofendido.

Ray se encontraba apoyado en una pared y Katrina parada a su costado.

-Así que cuéntanos tu razón para ser un guardián-Exigió Katrina hablándole en un tono notoriamente mas frio a Ray.

-Tú lo sabes muy bien, Craig y yo somos huérfanos, no gozamos de los privilegios de la gente promedio, por eso ahora quiero tener una vida de lujos junto a mi hermano menor, ser los reyes de todo este planeta azul-Dijo Ray cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso no es cierto, solo piensas en ti-Respondió Craig irritado y Ray observo a Craig también a la defensiva.

-¡Por favor silencio, no soy una terapeuta así que se guardan sus dramas familiares para cuando yo no esté!-Respondió Katrina irritada logrando calmar la discusión familiar-Otra pregunta Ray ¿Qué hay de tus pasatiempos?

-Salir con amigos, escuchar rock, salir con chicas…

-¿Chicas como Wendy Corduroy? Alias la bolsa de hielo-Pregunto Katrina astutamente.

-Es parte de mi misión, pero como bono es una chica atractiva-Respondo Ray sin darle importancia.

-Eres un chico despreciable Ray, pero no es mi problema, anda fuera de mi vista ya me encargare de ti luego-Dijo Katrina indicándole a Ray que se vaya.

Ray no respondió y se marchó algo disgustado.

-Bueno ahí acaban tus entrevistas-Comento Craig mirando a Katrina.

-No del todo…-Katrina tomo la cámara y le apunto a Craig-Profundízame un poco en tus motivos para ser un guardián.

Craig sabía que negarse iba a ser en vano contra Katrina-Antes quería exactamente lo mismo que Ray, fama… poder… Desde muy pequeños los tres sabíamos muy bien que teníamos que hacer lo necesario para conseguir lo que queremos. Que la posesión de algo no es más que una mera ilusión, hicimos lo necesario para sobrevivir ¿No es verdad, Katrina?-Pregunto Craig mirando a la cámara.

-Continua, no estamos hablando de mí-Respondió la chica fríamente.

-Bueno todo eso cambio cuando conocí a mi novia Mabel ella es fantástica el solo estar con ella me hace feliz decidí que ni todo el poder del mundo valdría una chica como ella por ello soy un guardián para protegerla-Explico Craig brevemente

-¡Ja!-La risa de Katrina salió como una burla de su boca logrando irritar un poco a Craig.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Pregunto Craig molesto.

-¿Crees que ya dejaste de ser egoísta? Te llevaras una gran sorpresa-Respondió Katrina, para luego cambiar de tema-Dile a todos tus intereses.

-El rock, el comic de Rebelión, Mabel como ya dije-Dijo Craig cruzándose de brazos.

-Correcto con esto terminamos-Dijo Katrina preparándose para guardar la cámara.

-No, no hemos terminado porque a quien realmente quiere la gente conocer-Craig tomo la cámara-Es a ti Katrina-Craig empezó a filmar a Katrina.

-Me sorprende que tengas el valor de hacerme esta jugada-Comento la castaña cruzándose de brazos, luego suspiro y tomo asiento-muy bien hablare, pregunta.

-¿Por qué eres parte de los guardianes?-Pregunto Craig brevemente.

-Tú lo sabes muy bien, estoy enferma, Bill me prometió la cura a cambio de mi ayuda-Respondió Katrina brevemente evitando profundizar en el tema.

-¿Intereses?-Pregunto Craig brevemente.

-¿Ahora mismo?-Katrina se puso pensativa-Me gusta la comida... los deportes… las películas de terror… y recientemente los pinos.

 **…PBDRFO IRZEXKAM.**

 **Bueno y así termina la serie de cortos con esa sorpresa que decidí poner al final. Sé que es algo atrevido hacer una sección manejada por puros OC en este fic, pero considerando que muchos tuvieron apego por los lectores y viéndolo como una oportunidad de introducirlos un poco más decidí hacerlo, espero que disfrutaran estos últimos cortos** **J** **Y también espero ansioso sus reviews.**

 **Respuesta a los reviews de Guest:**

 **¿Todos se enfermaron? ¿Exámenes finales? xD no sé qué sucede pero esta vez se han hecho extrañar varios, ya en serio créanse una cuenta para que sepan cuando actualice… Bueno tambien es posible que esta vez estuviera publicando mas rapido que otras veces jajaja, pero tengo mas tiempo y son historias cortas :D No aseguro que con el fic me demore igual pues ahi mis historias son un tanto mas largas. :p**

 **Rose: Tambien soy Starco, pero no me desagrada Jackie para nada de hecho estoy feliz de que Marco en algún punto de su vida lograra conquistar a su amor de toda la vida, sin embargo no dejo de creer que al final se quedara con Star.**

 **Ya había oído del especial de navidad de Miraculous Ladybug, aunque según oí el tráiler te spoilea toda la trama jajaja mejor tener cuidado. No, no tengo ojos verdes son cafés lo siento :c jaja. Espero que disfrutaras estos últimos tres cortos** **J** **Especialmente el último que fue como una sorpresa para los que han seguido toda la historia hasta ahora.**


End file.
